


Princess of Purple

by Pikamel



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alcohol, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Manga & Anime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikamel/pseuds/Pikamel
Summary: JUNGLE LOADING...WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE!PROFILE: (F/N) (L/N)NO REGISTERED CLAN4,500 POINTSCAPTURE. DO NOT ELIMINATE.BEWARE: EXTREMELY POWERFUL."As an informant, you're kinda ready for anything.""Well, I wasn't ready for this."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new series, Princess of Purple! I'll be updating every week on Tuesday.
> 
> Also, starting with the next chapter, I'll be littering song references throughout the story. I'll tell you how many there are, so try to find them all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_[Background noise]_  
  
_T: Okay, now to interview the lovely (F/n)-chan~_  
  
_(F): Aw, Tatara, you don't have to say that. [laughter]_  
  
_T: It is true, though. Okay, so, could you introduce yourself? Name, age, occupation._  
  
_(F): (L/n) (F/n). I just turned nineteen, yay~ And I'm an informant!_  
  
_T: Are you part of any clan?_  
  
_(F): Ah, come on, you know this... But no, I'm not assigned to any clan. I just work with the Blues and the Reds._  
  
_T: Buuuut you have powers!_  
  
_(F): Sure do._  
  
_T: Do you know why?_  
  
_(F): Ahah... That's a touchy topic. All I'm gonna say is that it had to do with something that happened with my ancestors and got passed down to me._  
  
_T: I see, I see... Okay, next question, what are your talents?_  
  
_(F): "Talents", huh? Well... As an informant I kinda learn a lot of things so I can sneak into places. I can dance, I consider myself a fairly good singer, uhm... I can sed-_  
  
_T: [nervous laughter] Okay there, (F/n)-chan, keep it safe! Uh, okay, how about... Things you like?_  
  
_(F): Parties! Alcohol is a close second, but don't make that public. Also, Sa- um. Er! What was I saying?_  
  
_T: Hm? Oh, well, that works. Dislikes?_  
  
_(F): Unnecessary fighting. Men who just don't understand the word "no."_  
  
_T: Okay, fair enough. Hmm... Who are you friends with in HOMRA?_  
  
_(F): You, obviously... Uh, there's Misaki, and Kusanagi-san, and Anna... I don't consider Mikoto-san and I to be overly close, but I respect him._  
  
_T: How about Scepter Four?_  
  
_(F): Saruhiko. And, er, I get along with Munakata-san, but sometimes he's hard to handle._  
  
_T: Oh? Fushimi was an automatic answer for you..._  
  
_(F): A-Ah, was it? [laughter] Funny. Next question?_  
  
_T: Hmm... Okay, two more questions. Would you trade your job for another one if you could?_  
  
_(F): Nah. I love what I do, even if it's dangerous. It's just a me thing._  
  
_T: Last question; How do you feel about being called "Purple Princess"?_  
  
_(F): Is that what people call me...? Well, in all fairness, my ensemble is purple, and I work with the Reds and the Blues, which makes purple, so... I guess it works? Just wondering about the "Princess" bit..._  
  
_T: Okay, that's all! Thanks for letting me ask you questions, (F/n)-chan._  
  
_(F/n): Yeah, no problem! You said we were gonna head out now, right?_  
  
_T: Yeah, lemme just turn this off..._  
  
(F/n) sighed as the recording ended, carefully setting the camera to the side.  _It's been quite awhile... And now, Tatara and Mikoto-san are gone.The JUNGLE clan is on the move... And I'm caught up in everything. But then again, that's just how I like it, isn't it?_  
  
She smiled to herself before looking up at Izumo. "Thanks for letting me see this. While I'm here..." She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you know about JUNGLE and their movements?


	2. The Informant in Purple

"Green clan is a moving threat... Searching after silver king Adolf. K. Weisman, a.k.a Isana Yashiro... Kushina Anna, current Red King, went under capture before escaping... No other information known. And, send."

(F/n) sighed as she picked up her glass and downed the contents, setting it back on the bar counter.

"So you don't know anything either, Kusanagi-san?"

The bartender shook his head, polishing the glass in his hand. "Unfortunately, they haven't made themselves too visible... This is the first I've heard about them in years," He said. "The only time I remember hearing about them was when the Green King challenged the Gold King. He went into hiding after that."

(F/n) glanced up from her PDA, raising an eyebrow. "That was  _how_ long ago?" She asked, shaking her head. "This has to be related to the Silver King and Gold King's vanishing act... But how, exactly-?" Her train of thought was diminished when her PDA went off with an alarm. "Ah, it's time for me to meet with Munakata..."

"Still have that deal with the Blues?"

"Whatever gets me money, Kusanagi-san," She replied, standing up from the bar stool. "Besides, Scepter 4 made a deal with me way before Mikoto-san did. I still owe them a favor," She said. "So if you'll excuse me."

"Thank you again," Anna piped up from the couch. "Your information is always appreciated."

(F/n) turned towards the younger girl and did a small bow. "But of course, Red King. I'm glad to help," She said. "If you need anything else, let me know. If it's related to JUNGLE don't worry about payment, by the way. I'll let that slide because of... Personal reasons." With a smile, she simply walked out of the bar.

_Got through that with no hassle... Although, had a certain somebody been there it could've been a different story._   
_I should grab some coffee before heading to Scepter 4. I might be awhile..._

After making a small detour to find a vending machine, (F/n) arrived at the gates of Scepter 4. She let out a sigh, opening her can of coffee.

_Let's see how long I can stand this._

She stepped into the building and made her way up the stairs, with various members greeting her as she did. After walking around twists and turns she turned a corner-

-And walked straight into somebody's chest.

Now if this was the first time she'd done this, she probably would've scrambled back in apology and hang her head as she ran past. 

But this definitely wasn't the first time.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," (F/n) joked, taking a step back to look up at the person she ran into.

"Then maybe you should start watching where you're going," Saruhiko grumbled, letting out a sigh. "This is the third time you've done this, somehow."

(F/n) shrugged. "I usually come in at the same time, you're heading out at the same time, and boom, there we go," She answered. "Where's your boss? I've got a delivery for him."

"In his office... Lemme guess, info about JUNGLE?" Saruhiko asked.

With a huff, she said, "Is that the topic of the day? Regardless, I'm technically not allowed to tell you," She paused, glancing up. "You of all people should know my rule..."

Saruhiko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Go get on with it, then," He said, stepping to the side.

(F/n) smiled up at him before walking past him and in the direction of Reisi's office. "See you later!"

She could hear him huff before his footsteps walked away.

Arriving at her destination, (F/n) knocked on the doors in front of her.

"(L/n) (F/n)."

"Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside, seeing Reisi sitting at his desk with Seri in front of it. She glanced back and gave a nod to (F/n), who nodded back.

"It's quite early for you to be out and about," Reisi said as (F/n) walked up to his desk. "Considering I requested the information late this morning."

(F/n) shrugged, ruffling through her bag. "I work quick. Besides, 'till my sleeves are stained red from the truth that I've said, my job never stops." After finding what she was looking for, she set a pile of papers down onto the desk.

"All witness accounts and explanations, as well as some underworld info," She said. "That's what you paid for, anyway."

Reisi chuckled. "You never cease to amaze, (L/n)-kun. You should really market yourself more," He said.

"Flattery won't get you a discount, as much as I appreciate it," (F/n) returned, letting out a laugh. "Besides, I'm sure there's plenty of people after my head as it is. I don't need to put neon lights on and become a moving target."

Seri raised an eyebrow, piping in, "I'm aware that your job is dangerous, but you've been doing it for awhile, yes?"

(F/n) nodded, turning towards her. "Yeah, but since I'm finally legal, I can get into more places, which leads to more danger. Besides, it's all fun and games to me," She said, shrugging. She turned back to Reisi. "If that's all you need, I'm gonna head out. I've got places to be."

"It won't be long until we ask of your services again," He said. "Thank you."

With a nod, (F/n) spun on her heel and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Pardon me for saying, but she's not...  _Normal_ ," Seri said, turning towards Reisi. "It almost seems like she wants to go home..."

"...But nobody's home."

* * *

After a short walk to her apartment, (F/n) opened the door and stepped inside, clicking the lock behind her. She kicked her shoes off and worked on untying the bow in her hair as she made her way to her room. Once the bow was off and her bag was discarded, she reached behind her and undid the ribbon on her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She picked it up and tossed it in what was supposed to be a laundry bag for walking over to the closet. 

She ruffled through the contents before finding what she wanted and taking it off the hangar, studying it before nodding her head in approval and pulling the new dress on, reaching behind her and zipping it up. She pulled at the material, quietly hissing when it snapped against her skin.

(F/n) let out an exhale before bending down and grabbing a pair of stilettos before setting them down in front of her and stepping into them, attaching the buckles. When her PDA rang, she turned around, walking over to her previously discarded bag and taking the device out. 

"Hello?"

The person on the opposite end spoke, and (F/n) felt a grin cross her face.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute."

She hung up and walked out the apartment, her heels clicking against the floor.

* * *

Once the driver arrived at their destination, (F/n) thanked him as the door was opened for her. With the help of the doorman she stepped out, observing her surroundings.

"(F/n), there you are! Always making a grand entrance!"

(F/n) smiled at the group of girls that came up to her. "But of course. What else do you expect?" She asked, beginning her walk to the entrance. "Sure got a flashy one tonight, Akari. Better be careful of the cops," She warned.

Akari laughed. "Nah, don't worry about it. It'll be fine!"

(F/n) felt a bead of sweat drop down her neck.  _I hate when people say that..._

"Come on, (F/n),let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

After being promptly dragged inside, (F/n) let out a whistle. "Did you guys invite half of the country?"

The group laughed. "Maybe a fourth? You know how we do!"

(F/n) let out an exasperated sigh.  _Unfortunately, yes._ "Well, whatever. Show me to the drinks!"

As she walked, (F/n) was greeted by numerous people to the point where she was feeling tired.  _It's okay, (F/n). Once you're no longer sober, you can handle it._

Her thinking was correct as she began losing track on just how many drinks she poured as she lost herself in the music. After awhile, she stepped away from the dance floor and leaned against a wall, taking a sip of her unknown number drink as a guy came up next to her, clearly not looking to have good intentions.

"Hey there," He said, his voice smooth. "Sorry, I'm new here, but I don't think I've seen your pretty face before."

(F/n) sighed into her cup. Even intoxicated, this guy's ploy was obvious. Either way, she decided to play along. 

"Oh, really? That's surprising, a lot of people know my name... Unless, of course, you just want to know me better~" She said, looking up at him over her cup. 

"Wow, pretty and smart. I would like to get to know you better, actually. What's your name?" He asked.

"(L/n) (F/n)."

He immediately smiled. "A beautiful name," He said, putting an arm around her shoulder. (F/n) tensed. "Why don't I tell you mine somewhere... Private?"

(F/n) grimaced, attempting to move away. "No, thanks, I'm good-"

His grip tightened on her shoulders. "Aw, come on, certainly it couldn't hurt-"

Suddenly, there was a crash. Everyone's attention turned towards the noise, and most tried to hold back their laughter.

An agitated (F/n) held the man that had been coming onto her to the floor, one hand on his back and her other holding his arm up.

"Next time, listen when someone says 'no thanks'. Consider it a warning." She let go of his arm, and the crowd clapped, making her roll her eyes with a smile.

"Oh, dear, and he was new, too," Someone said, and (F/n) turned around. 

"It happens every time, doesn't it? You should warn these boys, Akari," She said, and Akari laughed.

"I know, I know. Although...," She trailed off, studying (F/n) intently. "Usually you'd go along with it. And if they were up to your standards, you'd-"

(F/n) coughed, signalling for her to stop. "Yeah, that's how it was a year ago," She said. "I may... Have my eye on somebody."

Akari raised an eyebrow, and (F/n) realized her mistake a little too late.

"Wait, really?  _You_ , having an eye for someone?"

Feeling her face turn red from something that wasn't the alcohol, (F/n) turned away and took another sip of her drink. "You make me sound like a slut."

"Well, I mean-"

"Akari!"

"I'm kidding!" Akari exclaimed, holding her hands in front of her. "You're not a slut, (F/n). But you also haven't shown any  _romantic_ interest in anyone, like, ever."

With a sigh, (F/n) finished off her drink, setting the cup down. "How long have we've been partying, four or five years? And we have almost the same people every time?" She placed her hands on her hips. "With these guys anything more than a one night stand is bullshit."

Akari let out a loud laugh. "True! You're really going to have to tell me about this guy you've got your eye on, though. Have you dropped any hints?"

(F/n) shook her head. "Not anything overly obvious, no. He can be a little emotionally constipated, honestly. I don't need any bad reactions."

"Ooh, so this guy is valuable."

(F/n) huffed out a laugh. "Valuable indeed."

"Yo, guys!" A voice yelled over the crowd, halting the conversations and the music. "Somebody called the cops, we should get out of here!"

Akari grinned, even with the glare (F/n) sent her. "Guess we're making a run for it. See you later?"

"But of course."

People were running in different directions, some going out the back door while some sacrifices attempted to clean up the drinks and whatever other evidence that couldn't be left behind. (F/n) let out a sigh, wondering how many times she'd done this at this point. Instead of following the crowd, she turned down an empty hallway and went up the stairs. Reaching down to take her shoes off, she walked into a room and moved forward towards a closed window.

With a grunt she pushed it open, the cool night air blowing through her hair. Shoes in hand, she climbed onto the windowsill, calculating the fall before huffing.

_I won't make this without breaking something... If I were normal._

And then she jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two (2) song references in this chapter. See if you can find them!  
> The action will get started soon, but I had to expand on her personality, y'know? And introduce others, too!
> 
> Alright, see you next week!


	3. Not a Lover (Somewhat a Fighter)

A knock on the door stirred (F/n) from her slumber.

She groaned, extending an arm to blindly grope at the coffee table before reaching too far and falling off the couch, letting out a louder groan. The knocking became more persistent as she stood, trying to clear her blurring gaze. She ungracefully stumbled towards the door before unlocking it and opening it a crack.

"Er... Hey, (F/n)."

(F/n) blinked, looking to the side and trying to see the clock before turning back to the person in front of her.

"It's two in the morning... And the rain is pouring. What are you doing here, Misaki?"

A drenched Misaki stood in front of the door, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "S-Sorry, I figured you were at that big party that got shut down by the cops..."

"I was," (F/n) answered, quietly grumbling at her pounding headache. "This wasn't my first time have to run from a party, and for crying out loud, you should know that. Why are you really here?"

Misaki glanced to the side, looking guilty, and (F/n) immediately sighed.

"You came here at  _two in the morning_ -"

"I never see you in the daytime... And I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask again," He replied.

(F/n) rested her head against the door, sounding exasperated. "And you're going to get the same answer, again. I'm interested in someone else, and I don't want to go out with you. I really don't see you that way."

With a sigh and then a nervous laugh, Misaki shook his head. "Y-Yeah, I... Figured that was the answer. 's okay, I'll just... Be on my way." 

Feeling guilty, (F/n) closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "Are you really going to just go in the rain? You're going to catch a cold," she said. 

"It's not too big of a deal. This is nothing," He said. "Sorry for waking you up. I'll go." 

Before she could stop him, Misaki threw his skateboard to the ground before skating away, the rain pouring on top of him. (F/n) let out a sigh as she closed the door, rubbing her forehead.

_First, I need some painkillers. And since I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon... Time to get to work.  
_  
Trudging to the bathroom, (F/n) flicked on the light, quietly groaning when pain sparked behind her eyes. Blinded, she clumsily grabbed the cabinet above her, managing to get it open before she narrowed her eyes.

_Blue bottle, blue bottle... There it is.  
_  
She fumbled with the cap briefly before popping the bottle open and pouring two pills into her hand before swallowing them.

_Those should kick in soon. Now, let me get out of this dress... And maybe shower. I smell like alcohol.  
_  
(F/n) moved to do as she thought when a small sound caught her attention.

_My PDA... At this time of day? And where is it, anyway?  
_  
She stepped out of the bathroom, gingerly rubbing her forehead as she attempted to locate where the sound was ringing from. After walking into her bedroom wall, she changed her aim and moved into her room, hearing her PDA at its loudest. Spotting the light shining from her bag, she grabbed it and answered the call.

"Hello?"  
 _"(F/n), we've got a favor to ask."  
_  
(F/n) paused, attempting to comprehend who was on the phone.

"Oh... It's you."

The voice on the other end let out a laugh. _"Indeed it is. I meant to give you thanks for sending that info,"_  They said. _"I figured now would be a good time since you're up and about."_

  
"I'm a little concerned about how you know that, but I trust you," (F/n) let out a giggle. "And it's not a problem, really. Getting that kind of information is nothing."

_"I know, you're excellent at your work, but I still wanted to thank you,"_  The voice explained, chuckling.   _"Also, I think I have an update for you as well..."_

(F/n) raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested. "Really now? Spill the details."

She listened intently to what she was being told, her eyes narrowing in focus.

"Is that so... This is pretty big."  
 _"I know. Can I count on you to do something?"  
_  
(F/n) froze in her tracks. "...You're asking me to fight. You know how I feel..."

_"Please, (F/n). Close your eyes. I know you'll see it."  
_ "I-"  
 _"Please."  
_  
At the desperation in the voice, (F/n) swallowed and let her eyes slide shut.

An image flashed through her mind, and she let out a gasp before stumbling backward, hitting the side of her bed and falling onto it.

_"From what I'm hearing, what you saw wasn't pleasant."  
_ "H-How... Do you know what's going to happen?"

The voice sighed.  _"I had this feeling, but I know it won't work without you. I'm relying on you from here on out."  
_  
(F/n) hesitated.  _This isn't a position I want to be in... But still..._

"Fine. But it's mainly for-"  
 _"Personal reasons?"  
_ "You know me too well."

The voice let out a laugh.  _"Indeed. Well, I'll see you later, alright (F/n)?"_

"Yep. See ya."

She hung up the phone and flopped on her back, letting out an exasperated sigh.  _Why do I get myself into this shit? I don't want to fight at all... I don't want to take risks like this._

After a few seconds of contemplative silence, she got up from her bed.

_I need a shower._

* * *

_  
_At a reasonable morning time, (F/n)'s PDA rang again.

"Hello?"  
 _"Are you prepared?"  
_ "Yeah. I got this."

After the voice wished her luck, they hung up, making (F/n) sigh. She attempted to locate her ribbon before finding it in the middle of the floor. She picked it up and tied it in her hair, making a bow before she reached behind her and did the same with the ribbon on her dress.

(F/n) walked out of her apartment, her PDA in hand as she dialed a number.

 _"(F/n)-chan?"  
_ "Hey, Kusanagi-san. Misa- Er, Yata didn't happen to go out to the school, did he?"

There was silence.

 _"...How do you know?"  
_ "I'm taking that as a yes. Thanks, Kusanagi-san!"

With that, she abruptly ended the call, not wanting to get asked questions before she dialed another number.

 _"(L/n)-kun, what do you need?"  
_ "I think you already know what I'm going to ask."

She could practically hear Reisi smiling.

 _"The answer would be yes."  
_ "Awesome. Thanks."

(F/n) let out an exhale as she hung up, putting her PDA in her bag.  
 _It's go time!  
_  
As she walked, she reached up and adjusted the headset in her ear.

"Breaker one-nine, do you copy? Over," She spoke quietly into the microphone, not wanting anyone to think she was crazy.

 _"Ten-two, over."  
_  
(F/n) smiled. Boy, does this take me back. "Ten-twenty-three, over." She picked up the pace, not quite jogging.  
 _"Ten-four."  
_  
It wasn't long before she made it to the island, easily slipping past the checkpoint.

"Ten-sixty-five, standing by."

She frowned, hearing static. 

"Ten-one, do you copy?"

No response. 

(F/n) huffed and continued to move forward.  _Crap, why aren't I getting a response? I'll just have to keep going._

"Ten-twenty, I am approaching the school, do you copy?"

 _"Roger that. Did you see him?"  
_  
"Negatory."  
 _"Ten-four. Proceed."  
_  
(F/n) scanned the area before narrowing her eyes, spotting a familiar color.

 _Saruhiko and Misaki!  
_  
 _"(F/n), have you seen anything?"  
_  
She narrowed her eyes. "Affirmative, Yata Misaki of HOMRA and Fushimi Saruhiko of Scepter 4 are present."

 _"They might be a target... Ten-twenty-three. Do what's needed."  
_  
"Ten-four." (F/n) studied the two men talking, too far away to hear what they were saying. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted an object moving towards them and immediately jumped forward.

"Misaki, move!"

Misaki moved just in time as a young boy's scythe came in contact with (F/n)'s hands, the power negating the second it hit.

(F/n) jumped back as the boy did, her eyes narrowed as she reached up to her radio. "Target has made an approach, do you copy?"

 _"Roger that, hold them off!"  
_  
"Wow, how lucky! If I get all of them, that'll be 11,500 points!" The boy exclaimed, twirling his weapon.

"(F/n), get out of here..." Saruhiko grumbled. "This isn't your fight."

"Fuck no! Sorry boys, you can't take this kid down on your own," (F/n) said, moving in between the two men. "I'll back you guys up, let's get going!"

"So the Purple Princess helps other clans, huh? Interesting!" The kid moved to attack again, and Saruhiko flung out a knife in defense. (F/n) jumped forward, pushing herself up into the air before attempting to land a hit.

"Is that what I go by to you, Sukuna Gojo?" She spat back, creating a blue force field above her as Sukuna's weapon came down. Misaki skated around behind him and moved to punch, but Sukuna was faster, turning around and slashing at Misaki with his scythe.

Misaki backed away, preparing for another attack. "Dammit, (F/n), can't you do anything else?!"

(F/n) dodged as Saruhiko threw a knife, but it was easily deflected by Sukuna. "There's only so much I can do, Misaki! Ouch!" When something cut into her skin, she reached over to grab it, her hand bursting into flames. Sukuna let out a yell before backing away.

 _"(F/n), what's your status?"  
_  
"Ten thirty-four, ten thirty-four!" She yelled in desperation. "Please tell me you're nearby!"

Suddenly, (F/n) threw her hands out and put up a barrier of fog around herself and the other two, the area suddenly losing visibility.

"What-" Saruhiko said, pausing to catch his breath, "Is  _that_ supposed to do?"

(F/n) let out a long exhale. "I don't know who or where it comes from, but it's impenetrable. We should be safe for the moment..." She leaned closer to the barrier, attempting to hear anything that went down outside. She flinched when something made harsh contact with the barrier. Then there was silence, save for the shortened breaths of the three fighters. With a wave of her hand, the fog was gone, and so was Sukuna.

"Where'd he go...?" Misaki questioned, stepping forward cautiously. (F/n) and Saruhiko followed his lead, observing the area. "Did he just run away?!"

"No," (F/n) responded, smiling a little as she spotted a few figures coming their way. "They were called off... And I think I know why."

"You've always been so slick, (F/n)," A voice said. Saruhiko and Misaki turned around to come face-to-face with the entire Silver Clan.

(F/n) stepped forward to shake hands with Yashiro, her smile growing wider. "But wise, right? I knew they wouldn't intercept us if we did that!"

The rest of the crowd looked at them in confusion. "Are you saying... You planned this?" Kuroh asked, looking between (F/n) and Yashiro incredulously.

"We knew JUNGLE were making moves," Yashiro explained. "But we didn't know who they would attack or what they were after. I asked (F/n) here to keep an eye on the school- and luckily she did, because otherwise there might've been some problems." (F/n) nodded in agreement before turning back to the boys.

"Saruhiko, Misaki, could you tell your kings we need to have a meeting, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one (1) song reference in this chapter! See if you can find it!
> 
> So I was using a ton of radio speech here... Here's the translations:
> 
> Breaker 1-9: I'd like to start a transmission  
> 10-2: Receiving well  
> 10-23: Stand by  
> 10-4: Message recieved  
> 10-65: Awaiting your next message  
> 10-1: Receiving poorly  
> 10-20: My location is (blank)  
> 10-34: Trouble at this area/station
> 
> I'm weirdly obsessed with code, so.


	4. Making Allies, Finding Enemies

Their meeting room was pretty small, especially with ten people in a room fit for three.  
  
"An alliance, hm..." Reisi mused.   
  
(F/n) piped up, saying, "Now that JUNGLE is completely active and the Gold king is dead, illegal activities have increased among smaller-ranking clansmen and it isn't long before the higher-ups begin to take serious action. Forming an alliance is the most ideal option," She said, pausing to catch her breath. "None of us can defeat the Green King on our own."  
  
"She's right," Yashiro said, nodding his head. "Even with (F/n)'s extensive powers, Nagare Hisui is too strong. That is why this alliance should be formed."  
  
There was silence as the kings mulled it over.  
  
"We will join," Anna said, breaking the silence. "It seems to be the most optimal way."  
  
(F/n) nodded before she looked towards the Blue King. "Munakata?"  
  
"...Yes, I suppose it's a deal," He said. "May I ask, (L/n)-kun, what exactly are you providing here?"  
  
She scoffed. "Consider me offended. Regardless," She sighed. "I can easily track where any JUNGLE member is located as long as they're under a J rank. I'll pass this information to both clans whenever possible. At the same time, I can also put in my two cents with brawn if needed. I'd rather not, though..." Her last sentence was mumbled under her breath.  
  
Reisi nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer.  
  
The conversation carried on a little longer before Yashiro ended the meeting, allowing everyone to leave. Before (F/n) could, Anna walked up to her.  
  
"(F/n), can I ask you something?"  
"But of course, Anna."  
  
Anna briefly paused, looking up at (F/n). "Your powers. Just what exactly are they?"  
  
(F/n) raised an eyebrow. "You mean... What colors, or-?"  
  
"Colors and abilities."  
  
With a nod of her head, (F/n) held a hand out in front of her. "I don't know them too well still... But I know there's seven."  
  
She flicked her wrist slightly and her hand burst into flames. "There's red... I can only do one hand for whatever reason, but I can also transfer this to objects."  
  
She dwindled the flame before putting her hands above her, briefly creating a blue force field before it vanished. "I can do  _that_ , which is good for defense, but I still have trouble attacking with it."  
  
"Then, we have green... You might want to step back." Once Anna was behind her, (F/n) snapped her fingers, and a green streak of lightning touched the floor before she moved it.   
  
"With gray, I can create fog which blinds and defends. It's impossible to get through. Then silver, which is gravity manipulation..." She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Gold is some sort of gold jitsu that I'm really unsure about... And then colorless allows me to imbue any weapon I use," She said.  
  
Anna nodded slowly. "I see... That seems to be a lot of colors."  
  
(F/n) shrugged. "It'd be nice if I could actually use them without worrying about hurting myself..." She sighed. "If it didn't have a limit, I wouldn't have a problem fighting..."  
  
"Fight to protect, not to destroy," Anna murmured. "Thank you, (F/n)." With that, the young girl walked away.  
  
Standing alone, (F/n) turned her hand and gazed at her palm.  _How do I trust myself to protect when I failed the first time?_  
  
She shook her head out before making her way out of the building, glancing around at the people outside. While most of the clansmen seemed to be fine or even excited to be working with what were known as rivals, there was one person who didn't seem as enthusiastic.   
  
"Saruhiko..." She called, walking towards him. He picked his head up and glanced in her direction. "Why do you seem to be all annoyed?"  
  
He clicked his tongue in response. "Please, you're completely part of this too. Just because we have a common goal we're going to get all buddy-buddy?"  
  
(F/n) let out a hum. "Working together towards a common enemy or goal is more efficient," She said. "But you don't believe that, do you?"  
  
"Obviously not. It's stupid," He grumbled, pushing his glasses up on his face. "I thought you were the same."  
  
She paused. "I already work with two clans," She said, choosing her words carefully. "It's not like this is anything new. And with Shiro, well, I've known him awhile."  
  
"...How is that even possible?" Saruhiko asked, fully turning towards (F/n). "He went into hiding  _twice_ , and he's immortal. That doesn't make sense," He said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
(F/n) let out an awkward cough. "Didn't we talk about this a long time ago? Besides," She said, shaking her head. "I've been supplying information to him ever since he vanished the second time, after the Colorless king was killed. Remember when we were fighting against Sukuna?" She tapped at her ear. "I was connected to him over the radio as he was making his descent."  
  
"And just how much are you getting paid for this?" When (F/n) flinched, Saruhiko smirked. "Well?"  
  
"...A lot," She admitted, looking sheepish. "But is that really any surprise? I have to make a living somehow..." She mumbled.   
  
"What, to cover all those times you get wasted?" He returned.  
  
"Funny enough, I have not used money for or at a party in at  _least_ a year," She said, looking proud.  _That may also be because I no longer make money from parties, but that's not important!_ "Besides, party girls don't get hurt, and that includes their wallets."  
  
"Whatever," Saruhiko tsked and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Saruhiko!" She caught his arm before he could get too far, making him turn around. "You'll come hang out later, right?"  
  
Saruhiko opened his mouth, likely to say 'no', but (F/n) pouted. "You promised!"  
  
After a couple moments of silence he huffed and pulled his arm away. "Fine, whatever. Just let me get back to work."   
  
Satisfied, (F/n) stepped back with a smile. "See you later, Saruhiko!"  
  
He sighed and walked away.

* * *

Now sitting back in her own apartment, (F/n) sat on her bed in her pajamas, a blanket pulled over her head and her laptop in front of her.  
  
 _I think I have everything documented so far..._ She sighed, leaning back against the headboard.  _But I'm still missing paperwork on the MES incident... I know there's something missing and I bet Munakata has it, but he's gotta be an asshole about it every time I ask! So annoying..._  
  
A knock on the door caught her attention, and (F/n) got up and moved into the living room before opening the door. "Saruhiko! You're here early..."  
  
"Captain let us go since we're going to be swamped the next few days," Saruhiko explained, stepping inside. "Basically, he's giving us a small break before he overworks us to near-death."  
  
(F/n) let out a laugh. "You say it like you have other things to do," She joked as she pulled the door shut. "Besides, I don't think the workload will be  _that_  bad since you have twice the people to do work, right?"  
  
Saruhiko rolled his eyes, sliding off his coat before hanging it on the coat hanger conveniently placed in front of the doorway. "They'll probably just get in the way," He said. "What can those thugs actually do?"  
  
"They're plenty of brawn," (F/n) said, moving to sit on the couch. "And people fear them, so their intimidation is a big factor."  
  
"And what are you to that then?"  
  
"Saruhiko!" (F/n) whined, looking back at him as a smirk once again crossed his face. "You're so mean! I'm useful, you know!"  
  
"Oh, really?" He teased, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Don't 'oh, really' me!" She exclaimed, her cheeks puffing out. "I'm not a fragile little girl when it comes to fighting, and I'm good at getting information, too!"  
  
Saruhiko went to poke fun at her again before he remembered something. "Ah, right, speaking of..." He stood up and walked over to his coat, pulling out sheets of paper before moving back to the couch and handing them to (F/n). "Found these."  
  
She took the papers from him and skimmed over them, her eyes widening slightly. "You... How did you get these? She looked up from the papers in astonishment. "How did you  _know_ I was looking for these?"  
  
"...I just thought it'd be better if you had them so you'd quit complaining," He said, his eyes moving to the side. (F/n) raised an eyebrow, knowing he was lying, but she decided not to press on it.  
  
"Thanks! I'll look these over later," She said, putting them decide. "Do you wanna play the new game I was talking about? I haven't played it yet!"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
(F/n) smiled and stood up from the couch, moving towards the television and bending down to find the game. "It should be here somewhere..."  _I was tempted to ask why he gave me that bullshit excuse, but he probably won't tell me even if I ask.  
  
_ "Ah, here it is!" She triumphantly held the game up before popping the case open.  _I was also tempted to hug him, but that'd be... Weird. For both of us!  
  
_ Once she powered the device on, (F/n) grabbed two controllers and sat back on the couch, handing one to Saruhiko. "It's been awhile since you've come over," She said, focusing on the screen. Saruhiko shrugged.  
  
"Don't have time," He said. "Unlike you my job takes a lot of effort."  
  
"What-" She turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "Is the problem with my job?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Saruhiko said, meeting her gaze. (F/n) immediately swallowed hard before turning back around.  
  
 _Stay calm, (F/n), stay calm. You can't let him get to you!  
  
_ Just before the game was about to start, (F/n) heard her PDA ring and she groaned, contemplating on whether or not to answer it. "People call me on the phone, and I'm trying to avoid..." She mumbled, standing up to grab it. "Hello?"  
  
 _"(F/n)! We're going karaoke tonight, are you gonna come?!"_  
  
(F/n) grimaced. "Akari..."  _Of course it has to be tonight!_ She glanced over to Saruhiko, who was watching her intently. "I'm kinda busy."  
  
 _"Huh? You, busy? With what?"_  
  
"Rude! You know that I work! And I have other friends, too!"  
  
 _"Oh? Is this about the man you were talking about last night?"_  
  
"So what if it is?!"  
  
 _"Ah-ha! I see you, (F/n), I see you!"_  
  
"Shut up!" She hissed into the phone, not needing Saruhiko to overhear. "I'll come to karaoke tonight, I'll just be late!"  
  
 _"How late?~"_  
  
"Bye, Akari!" (F/n) abruptly hung up, her face a red mess.  _Argh, she's going to be the death of me!_ She moved back to the couch, grabbing her controller as she flopped onto the couch. "Sorry about that..."  
  
"Another one of your party junkies?"  
  
(F/n) flinched. "Do you  _have_ to phrase it like that? Akari means well," She said. Suddenly, her face brightened, and she turned to Saruhiko once more. "You could come to karaoke with us-!"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
She sighed. "I knew that was coming... You should be more sociable, really."  
  
Saruhiko scoffed, and that was the end of the conversation.  
  
The two played the game in silence. (F/n) let out a huff.  _You really think I'd know better than to say that. I don't think Saruhiko has made the effort to make any friends in his life._  
  
"How are you beating me at this?" She complained, her attention focused on the screen in front of her. "Fighting games are my forte!"  
  
"It's easy if you think about it," Saruhiko answered. "You can only make so many attacks without coming into short range, and once you're out of energy for those-" He smirked. "I just go on the offensive."  
  
"You- Ugh, I lost..." (F/n) groaned, hanging her head in defeat. "I couldn't defeat you years ago and I still can't... Dammit!"  She puffed her cheeks out, turning away. Saruhiko let out a sigh, shaking his head.  
  
"Change to practice mode."  
"Huh?"  
"Just do it."  
  
(F/n) raised an eyebrow but did so anyway, changing to practice mode. "So why did you want me to change modes?"  
  
"Hit the top right button with the two pads at the same time." Saruhiko instructed. (F/n) turned to him and gave him a confused stare. "Did you not hear me?"  
  
"I-I heard you, but," (F/n) blinked. "I didn't get it."  
  
Saruhiko let out an agitated huff before moving over to sit next to her. "Look. Top right button, two pads." He placed his fingers on top of hers before pressing down on the buttons. The character on-screen did some sort of complicated move that took down half of the enemy HP.  
  
"Wow!" (F/n) stared at the screen in amazement. "That seems to be a little complicated to remember, though..."  _He's too close! Too close...!_  
  
Suddenly, her PDA rang once more, allowing her to relax as she went to get it.  
  
"Why even bother?" Saruhiko cut in, stopping her from getting up. "It's just going to annoy you anyway."  
  
(F/n) blinked in surprise before giving him a smile. "It could be business, Saruhiko..."  _Why does it matter?_  
  
Saruhiko moved his hands, allowing her to stand and check her PDA. She felt her eye twitch in annoyance.  _Why is Akari calling me again?_  
  
She answered it reluctantly. "Akari, why-?"  
  
 _"Hahaha... (F/n), remember that guy you took down yesterday?"_  
  
"Yeah. What about him?"  
  
 _"He's part of the green clan. He's looking for you."_


	5. An Inside Job

(F/n) blinked, not quite expecting Akari to be serious.   
  
"Oh, really? So?" She asked, shrugging to herself. "I hardly doubt he's a threat," She could hear Akari's exasperated sigh on the other end.  
  
 _"(F/n), you do know you've got a bounty on your head?"_  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it, like, 4,500 points for my capture?"  
  
 _"Shouldn't you be a liiiiittle worried?"_  
  
"Should I?"  
  
Akari groaned.  _"This is why you get into situations like this, (F/n)! You should take care of this guy, asap."_  
  
(F/n) sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Okay, okay, fine. How are we going to do this?"  
  
 _"I catfished him a bit and he's coming to karaoke."_  
  
"You never take no for an answer, do you? Okay, I'll take care of it. See you." She quickly hung up her PDA before shutting it off.  _I'm done with phone calls. Everyone can fuck off. I just want to-_  
  
"...(F/n), quit staring into space," Saruhiko said, sounding a little annoyed.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, (F/n) moved back to the couch with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, sorry. I shut it off," She said, letting out a yawn. "Oh, god, I'm tired..." Her eyelids fluttered slightly as she attempted to keep them open.  
  
Saruhiko narrowed his eyes. "What time did you get home?"  
  
"Midnight, I think?"  
  
"What time did you wake up?"  
  
(F/n) looked to the side. "Two..." She let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"And you nag me for not taking care of myself," He grumbled. "Are you seriously going out tonight? You're really gonna get yourself killed." Saruhiko glanced towards her and clicked his tongue when he realized she had fallen asleep.  
  
Her body fell to one side, her head safely landing on a pillow. Her dress slipped down her shoulder slightly, catching Saruhiko's attention. "A tattoo..." He mumbled, leaning forward slightly. "A butterfly?"  
  
Realizing he probably seemed a little creepy, Saruhiko backed away, sitting in his original position. He seemed to be stuck on whether or not to wake (F/n) up when she suddenly jolted awake.  
  
"What happened, what'd I miss?" She asked, turning towards Saruhiko. She laughed at his baffled look. "Was I out for long?" Her hand moved to fix the shoulder of her dress.  
  
"...Five minutes..." He answered, a little weirded out. "That's not normal."  
  
(F/n) stood up and stretched, pulling her arms over her head and successfully cracking her back. "I go on a weird sleep cycle," She answered. "So I take four half-an-hour naps a day and stay awake the rest of the time." She turned back to Saruhiko. "So if I end up falling asleep any time other than those, I'll wake up after a few minutes. You should try it."  
  
Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "I don't need sleep to get by," He said. "I can function just fine otherwise."  
  
With a raised eyebrow, (F/n) thought momentarily before grinning and moving forward, grabbing Saruhiko by the wrists.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Do you know how to dance?"  
  
"(F/n), I'm not doing this-!"  
  
"Yes, you are! Come on, lighten up a bit!"  
  
She pulled him along with her, entwining their fingers as she stepped to an unheard rhythm. Saruhiko moved stiffly, not really wanting to be dragged along until she pouted. "I'm not letting you leave until you dance with me, Saruhiko. Would you rather I put music on?"  
  
He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Fine, whatever, put music on."  
  
(F/n)'s face instantly lit up before she ran over to grab her PDA, turning it back on and going through her music before selecting a song and turning the volume up. She excitedly ran back to Saruhiko, taking his hands again as the song began to resound through the small apartment. Her moves her smooth and swift, her feet stepping in time to the rhythm. He followed along, still a little stiff, but better than when he started. As they moved, (F/n)'s purple dress flowed freely around her feet, an interesting contrast to Saruhiko's blue and white uniform.  
  
Saruhiko couldn't help but feel a  _little_ embarrassed- he never really danced, although he did seem to have a basic concept of it. He supposed if it were just them two, it was alright. As for (F/n), she seemed to be having the time of her life, a contagious smile on her face that helped Saruhiko relax bit by bit.  
  
(F/n) giggled a little as she was twirled before Saruhiko followed, spinning around and taking her hands again. Their steps were completely in sync, following the rhythm of the music from her PDA. The height difference between the two made it easy for them to move smoothly as they moved closer together before stepping back from each other, looking at the other. Saruhiko finally cracked a smile when she let out a laugh as they spun around.  
  
The song eventually came to close. The pair spun around once more before Saruhiko smoothly dipped (F/n). The silence that surrounded them as they gazed at each other seemed to be louder than the music that had been playing.  
  
A noise startled the two, causing Saruhiko to nearly drop (F/n). They quickly stood upright and moved away, acting as if they had done something less innocent than dancing. Saruhiko managed to locate his PDA and answered it as (F/n) awkwardly moved to fix the askew ribbon on her head.  
  
"Uh-huh. Yes, Lieutenant. ...Yes, Lieutenant." Saruhiko let out a huff before hanging up, setting the device down before pushing his glasses up.  
  
"Ahah... Awashima-san getting on your ass again?" She asked. He gave a short nod in response before sitting down on the couch.   
  
"Whatever. It can wait until tomorrow," He said. "I don't care."  
  
(F/n) raised an eyebrow, seating herself next to him. "Um, I think it's kinda important...?" She questioned. "I mean, it's got to do with work..."  
  
"It can wait." He repeated.   
  
Figuring he wasn't going to budge, (F/n) shook her head with a sigh. "I'm gonna have to leave soon," she said. "Are you staying here or going back to Scepter 4?"  
  
"I dunno. I'll think about it."  
  
 _That's... New. Usually, he just scoffs and says he'd never stay here. Huh._  
  
"Oh, I should get changed. I'll be right back," (F/n) stood up and moved to her room, shutting the door behind her. Saruhiko let out a sigh, picking up one of the discarded game controllers.  
  
Opening her closet, (F/n) scanned her array of dresses before choosing one, taking it out of the closet and laying it on her bed.  _Guess I need some makeup this time. Let's see, I guess I should go with a mature look? But, then again, this guy already knows my face, so... Hrm. Choices, choices._  
  
"Saruhiko!" She called, a smile crossing her face. "What kind of makeup do you think I should wear?"  
  
"Why the hell would I know?!"  
  
(F/n) laughed, opening her makeup case and selecting a few items, putting them to the side.  _Guess I'll try to match my outfit... I should probably go to the store and buy more soon since I really only use two sets... I should change it up a bit soon._  
  
After applying the makeup that she had chosen, she finished her look with a quick swipe of lipstick before putting everything away and switching dresses.  _That should work._  
  
She stepped outside her room before pulling the door shut, walking back out to where Saruhiko was. "Okay, I'm going to head out..."  
  
"Where am I going to sleep? He asked, causing surprise to cross (F/n)'s face.  
  
"You're staying the night?" She replied, untying the ribbon out of her hair. "The couch isn't too comfortable, and I've got no idea where my futon is... You can just sleep in my bed, I guess." (F/n) quietly congratulated herself for not stuttering.  
  
Saruhiko shrugged. "If you come here wasted-"  
  
"I will not!"

* * *

Letting out a sigh, (F/n) glanced down at her PDA before looking back up at the building.  _Yep, this is the place. Let's do this._ She shook her head slightly before walking inside, briefly speaking to the worker behind the desk before being pointed to a room.  
  
She opened the door and grinned at the familiar faces. "There you are, (F/n)!" Akari exclaimed. "We've been waiting for you!"  
  
(F/n) laughed. "You know the party don't start 'till I walk in!" She waved to the others in the room. "Hi all, sorry I'm late! Had to finish up something important," She said, taking a seat next to Akari as she blatantly ignored her giggle. "Oh, right, introductions. I'm (L/n) (F/n)."  
  
There were a total of five people in the room; Akari, (F/n), a man, a woman, and (F/n)'s target. As introductions moved around the room, (F/n) took note of the name before letting out a quiet, relieved exhale.  _Either he's playing dumb or really doesn't recognize me. Then again, if he's after me, he probably recognizes me... Better keep my guard up._  
  
"Oh, (F/n), are you getting a drink?" Akari asked, completely into the act.   
  
"No, I'm good. I've got work in the morning," She answered before clapping her hands together. "So who's going first?"  
  
Akari took a sip of her drink. "I think you should, (F/n)!"  
  
(F/n) shook her head. "Now, now. Let's have our guests go first, shall we?" She gestured to the opposite couches. "Will any of you do the honors?"  
  
There was silence before their target stood. "I'll give it a go," He winked. "If you'd talk with me on our own for a bit."  
  
 _There it is._ "Okay, sounds fair!" She said, twirling her hair with a smile.  _Sounds like I may be fighting tonight. Great... I have no idea what he may try to do, though, since the points are for my capture, not my death..._  
  
 _There's no point in overthinking it. Akari and I have a plan._  
  
(F/n) kept a smile on her face as the man sang.  _Man, he sounds like a cat in heat. That's terrible._ She snorted to herself before wincing when Akari elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
When the song was finished, the audience clapped enthusiastically. (F/n) took a brief moment to rub her temples. feeling a migraine coming on.  _God, that was horrid._ "Ah, wonderful job! I'm impressed," She laughed.  
  
"Ah, I'm honored. Now, if you wouldn't mind...?"   
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
(F/n) stood from her seat and followed her target out, making a small motion with her hand as she passed Akari.  _It's go time._  
  
"Would you like to go up to the balcony?" He asked, gesturing to the stairs.  
  
 _Well, that'd make things easy._ "Sure thing," She said, letting him take her hand and lead her up the stairs. "You sound like you know this place pretty well."  
  
He said nothing in response; only a smile. (F/n) narrowed her eyes slightly.  _Rule number one. Always come up with a convincing backstory so your target is caught off guard._  
  
The pair arrived in front of two glass doors which were pushed open, and they stepped outside. The cool night air shifted (F/n)'s hair, and she tucked it by her ear before looking up at the sky.  _Let's see what you can do, JUNGLE.  
  
_ When the man suddenly shifted next to her (F/n) spun around and held her arms in front of her face, his hand coming into contact. She grinned. "So you think just like that I'll be vulnerable to you?"  
  
He panicked. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Honey, I'm an  _informant._  I know these things," She grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm behind his back, pressing him against the balcony. "Besides, if you really think we're just pretty things... You couldn't be more wrong." She glanced back to see Akari step onto the balcony, waving.  
  
"So then, good sir," Akari said, resting her foot on his back. "Trying to capture her for points?"  
  
The man groaned, looking down at the ground. "Does it matter to you? All that I care is that I get up a rank!"  
  
"Let me guess. You just started at an E-rank level and want to make an impression on the Green King, is that right?"  
  
When there was silence, (F/n) figured she was dead on. "Now give me a reason  _not_ to shove you off this balcony."  
  
"Y-You wouldn't!" He spat.   
  
"How about we find out?"  
  
With her statement, she easily lifted him over the balcony before shoving him over. The man let out a yell before realizing he wasn't falling; he was floating.  
  
(F/n) smiled at him. "Gravity manipulation, what fun. And since if you struggle, you will die, I suggest you come with us peacefully."  
  
He took her up on that suggestion.

* * *

Akari and (F/n) eventually parted ways, but (F/n) kept a hold of her prisoner, arriving at Scepter 4 and dropping him off with Seri, who thanked her.   
  
As she walked out, (F/n) heard someone calling her name, and she turned around before smiling.  
  
"Domyoji-kun, hey," She greeted as the younger male ran up to her. "What's up?"  _I shouldn't ask about why he's still here when they were dismissed early...  
  
_ "Well, Captain dismissed us early, but..." Andy pouted. "Fushimi-san made me redo a report..."  
  
 _There's why._ (F/n) gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry to hear. Are you at least done?"  The despair that crossed his face answered her question, and she sighed. "It's really late... Do you want me to help?"  
  
Andy's face lit up. "That would be great!" He began to make his way towards the workroom, and (F/n) followed, checking the time.  _How long does it take someone to re-do a report? How bad did he mess up?  
  
_ (F/n) sat down on one side of the table, with Andy sitting opposite of her. "If you could just look this over for me..." He said, handing her some papers. She took them and began to scan them.  _Let's see what I can read..._  
  
"Um, (F/n)-san?"  
  
"Drop the '-san', you don't need to be formal with me."  
  
"Oh, okay. (F/n)-chan, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
She glanced up from the papers as she moved to the next paper. "Sure, go ahead."  
  
Andy paused, looking to the side. "Well, I know you're not in Scepter 4, technically... But how did you get involved with them?"  
  
(F/n) felt the corners of her mouth turn up. "Pure accident."  
  
"But I still owe this organization a debt for what they did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two song references in this chapter! Have fun finding them!  
> I'm sorry I forgot to post. School just started today and I was so panicked yesterday it completely slipped my mind. Oops.
> 
> See you next week!


	6. Important Explanations

"What do you mean by that, (F/n)-sa- chan?"

(F/n) let out a long exhale, putting the papers down. "Long story short. My parents were murdered and Scepter 4 took me into safekeeping," She explained bluntly, looking back down at the papers. "Although there were probably other reasons besides caring for my protection."

"Y-Your parents..." Andy trailed, swallowing. "What other reasons?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Have you heard of the MES incident?"

"Only some of it... That's where they tried to give a bunch of powers to one person, right?"

She nodded. "That's the generalized version..."

_The Multi-Experimental Slates also known as MES. After the discovery of the Slates and their potential, scientists moved to push the limits; testing if all seven known abilities could be put into one human. One test subject was chosen; a middle-aged married woman._

_The test was seemingly a success. The woman was stable with her powers and showed no sign of a backfire._

_However, the woman was unknowingly carrying a child. Nine months later, when the child was born, the woman died. The scientists concluded that seven powers in one human was too much for the human body to handle._

_However, the child exhibited remnants of this power; once it came of age it was able to use various powers successfully with no kickback. It was soon learned that an overuse of power would cause various systems of the body to shut down. The boy lived his life as normal, and eventually had a child who exhibited the same signs._

"...I'm the current generation of that family," She said, handing the papers back to Andy. "And since my father was registered under the "special foreigners" list, I was likely under watch, even before my powers awakened."

Andy stared at her, his jaw slack. "That's... A lot," He admitted. "How do you know all that?"

(F/n) shrugged, standing up. "Research. I knew I was different," She said, smiling. "I just had to figure out how."

After bidding Andy goodbye, (F/n) was finally en route to her apartment. She rubbed her arms as the wind blew past.  _I didn't tell him everything, mainly because I just saw the paperwork today, but..._

_If it is true that my father was a Silver clan member, does that mean I somehow got this weird future-seeing power from him too?_ She chuckled to herself.  _It's pretty weak, so it isn't very useful most of the time, but I'm not one to disrespect the dead._

After a short while, (F/n) arrived at her apartment, unlocking the door and stepping inside, letting out a heavy sigh as she checked her PDA.  _Yep, it's definitely sleep time. I'm exhausted._ She bent down to take her shoes off before moving to her room, opening the door. She reached behind her to unzip her dress before promptly remembering that she was not the only one in the room.  _Oh shit._

Almost immediately, her mind went on haywire.  _Well, it's not... Like he's awake, or watching, or something, I can hear him sleeping soundly, so... I should just butch it up._ With a nod of self-affirmation, (F/n) yanked the zipper down on her dress before stepping out of it, tossing it in an unknown direction before attempting to locate her pajamas.  _I didn't even wear a bra this time. Nice._

After pulling a nightgown on, (F/n) quietly approached the bed where Saruhiko slept. His glasses rested on the nightstand next to the bed, and his hair gently fell in his eyes. (F/n) couldn't help the smile of adoration that crossed her face as she barely resisted running her fingers through his hair.  _Although this isn't the first time I've wanted to._

When Saruhiko made a noise she nearly jumped out of her skin, thinking he was awake, but he wasn't. He curled into the sheets, fingers clutching into the bed as his face seemed to twist in pain. (F/n) felt worry plant inside her.  _A nightmare? Shit, I should do something..._

_It's probably about his father, isn't it? He still has those..._ Trying to rack her tired brain on what to do, (F/n) drummed her fingers against her thigh anxiously.  _Maybe I'll just..._

Not knowing what else to do, (F/n) carefully slipped into bed next to him, her hands gently stroking his hair.  _Fuck it if he wakes up at this point. I hate seeing him suffer._ Instead of him waking up, however, Saruhiko pulled her to him, still in his dream state. (F/n) felt her face flush but she fought it off, stroking his arm gently. His breathing calmed, and he seemed to relax, loosening his vice grip on (F/n).

Figuring her job was done, (F/n) fell asleep.

* * *

Saruhiko quietly grumbled to himself as the morning sun poured into the room, his eyes fluttering open. He let out a sigh before moving to sit up and felt immediate discomfort.

_...Oh for fuck's sake._

This was not a situation Saruhiko really wanted to be in. Waking up with (F/n) clinging to him while he was half-hard in his pants definitely didn't paint the best picture.

_Of course these problems occur now. So troublesome..._

(F/n) was still snoozing away, but she had her arms wrapped around his waist. If either of them moved, Saruhiko figured that the situation would likely take a turn for the worst.  _If I can't get her off me, I'm going to have to wait this out, but I'd rather just take care of it and get it over with._

Saruhiko let out a sigh as he attempted to pry (F/n) off of him, but she didn't budge. Even worse, her arms shifted, her grip tightening dangerously close to his crotch. This was not going well.  _Let's try this again..._ He forcefully yanked her hands off of him and pushed himself away, narrowly avoiding her grip-

And hitting the floor with a thud.

(F/n) let out a groan, waking from her slumber as she picked her head up. "Saruhiko...? What are you doing?" She mumbled, sitting up to wipe her eyes. "Where'd you go?"

"...You shoved me off," He lied. "Just now."

"Oh, really?" (F/n) yawned. "Sorry 'bout that."

_Thank god she bought that. Now..._

Saruhiko could hear (F/n) flop back down onto the bed and decided to take the opportunity to escape to the bathroom, quickly grabbing his glasses. Before he was able to get out of the situation he was in, (F/n) grabbed his wrist, and he cursed under his breath.  _Can I please escape this damn problem already?!_

"Where are you goin'?" She mumbled groggily.

"Bathroom." He answered.

(F/n) picked her head up once more and Saruhiko attempted to shift so his issue wasn't visible. "Mm... Okay." She let go of him and fully sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Saruhiko finally managed to safely escape.

* * *

When she heard the bathroom door shut, (F/n) barely covered her mouth before a giggle escaped.

_Ahah, oh my goodness, he got morning wood!_

Saruhiko, apparently, had not done a good job of hiding it, much to (F/n)'s amusement.  _Wait, what if it wasn't-_ Once the humor part passed, however, her face immediately flushed.  _No no no! You can't be embarrassed about this, (F/n)!_ She slapped her cheeks in annoyance.  _You've seen plenty of men naked before, nonetheless with a boner! It's nothing abnormal!_

(F/n) turned and stood up, brushing loose strands of hair out of her face as she moved out of her room and into the living room, attempting to locate her PDA. After finding it, she checked the messages.

_Akari: Great job last night, lol. Girls bring the boys out!!! U were super cool._

With a smile, she typed a response.

_(F/n): You know what I say; I'm perfume sweet and whiskey strong._

Hearing the bathroom door open, (F/n) glanced behind her, debating on whether or not to crack a joke in spite of him.

Her choice was obvious.

"I'm assuming you cleaned up after yourself," She casually said, looking back down at her PDA. "I'd least I hope so."

(F/n) contained a laugh when Saruhiko sputtered incoherently behind her. "You..." He grumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, don't blame me for noticing something that you couldn't hide~" She teased. "Besides, you don't have to be embarrassed, since it's a natural guy thing and all."

"Oh, and  _you_ would know how all that works, right?" He shot back. (F/n) felt her jaw drop as she spun around.

"Saruhiko, that was  _low_!"

"It's the truth?"

(F/n) huffed, stomping over to him and punching his arm. "You're an ass."

Saruhiko blinked, rubbing his arm. "You started it..."

Shaking her head, (F/n) moved past him and into the kitchen. "Anyway... What were you dreaming about, anyway?" She began to search through cabinets, looking for breakfast to make. "You seemed like you were in pain or something."

"You were watching me sleep?"

(F/n) coughed, slamming the cabinet doors above her shut. " _No._  I was going to sleep on the couch but I wanted to check on you first," She said, turning to him and putting her hands on her hips. "And quit avoiding the question! What were you dreaming about?"

When all she got was silence, (F/n) sighed. "Was it your father again?" Saruhiko stiffened, confirming her answer. "Well, then I'm glad I was able to get you to relax. I know those nightmares get pretty horrid for you." She gave him a genuine, lopsided smile that could have come off as awkward, but Saruhiko knew that was the smile she gave when she felt vulnerable. It wasn't often he saw that smile.

When (F/n) turned back around to scour the fridge, Saruhiko felt a realization quietly dawn on him.  _So that's what that warmth was._

"Hmm, what to have for breakfast...?"

"I'll pass."

"Eh? Saruhiko, no, you are eating breakfast and you can fight me about it! You can't live off of junk!" (F/n) scolded.

"Been living that way for a long time now..." He mumbled.

(F/n) puffed her cheeks out, glancing back at him. "Guess I'll have to change that, then!"

"...Whatever."

* * *

Once their morning was started, the two were out the door and off to their separate ways. 

Saruhiko walked into Scepter 4, feeling well-rested for the first time in awhile.  _Wonder if it's because-_

"Oh, Fushimi-san!" Andy ran up to him, holding papers in his hand. "Here, I finished the report."

"Finally..." Saruhiko grumbled, taking it from him.

"Yeah, your girlfriend helped me finish!"

This statement caught the attention of just about everyone in the vicinity. Saruhiko froze, narrowing his eyes at Andy threateningly. 

"My  _what_ now?"

Andy swallowed, knowing he messed up. "Um, you know... (F/n)-chan?"

Saruhiko resisted the urge to smack Andy with his papers and instead covered his own face. "We-" He let out a frustrated sigh. "Are  _not_ dating or anything of the sort."

Muttering began to go across the room and Saruhiko was itching to throw some knives. "You..."

Suddenly, heels clicked against the floor, and the group turned towards the noise.

"Um, large group here...?" (F/n) nervously smiled, letting out short breaths. "Sorry, but you guys need to get moving, you're late to meet with HOMRA!" She leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath.

"She's right, men!" Seri called, appearing next to her. "Get in your positions!"

As the group dispersed, (F/n) walked up to Saruhiko, rummaging through her bag. "Sorry, I should've told you this before we left this morning, but I'll be sending information on JUNGLE members' locations," She said, finding what she was looking for and pulling it out. "And, here."

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow. "A key?"

"To my apartment," She answered, suddenly looking embarrassed. "Remember how you gave me one to yours when we were younger? I'm returning the favor," (F/n) shrugged. "Just in case something happens and you want to stay over or something. Just let me know beforehand, okay?"

He was tempted not to accept, but Saruhiko figured she would cause a fuss if he didn't, and that was exactly what he didn't want. With an annoyed sigh, he took the key and put it in his pocket.

"(L/n)-san, can you hop in the truck so we can broadcast the signal to their locations?" Seri called.

"I'm on it!" She yelled back. (F/n) turned to Saruhiko and gave a shrug of her shoulders before racing off.

It was time for action.

* * *

"Okay, that's all the signals from this area! Do we have any resistors?"

"A couple...!"

"I'll take care of them!"

(F/n) quickly turned away from her laptop as she stepped outside the truck, locating the JUNGLE members that hadn't been taken away and throwing her hand out. Two bolts of gold struck each resistor and they fell to the ground. Satisfied with her handiwork, (F/n) stepped back into the truck and began typing on her laptop.

"We've got our next group nearby at-" She was cut off when her PDA rang. "...Saruhiko, take over for a second?"

"Fine..." Saruhiko moved to stand in front of her computer as she jumped out of the truck again, answering the call.

"Hello?"

_"(F/n)! Are you busy?"_

"Depends on what stupid thing you're planning  _this_  time, Akari."

_"Hey, mean. I have something important to tell you, but I want to tell you in person."_

(F/n) turned, glancing back at the bustle of the two clans working together. "I dunno, Akari-"

_"Pleeeeease? I can meet you nearby. You're with the special police, right? Meet me at the rooftop next door, okay?"_

"...Fine."

* * *

After explaining what needed to be done to Saruhiko, (F/n) made her way up the designated building, arriving at the rooftop in little time. Akari sat by the edge, her feet dangling as she stared up at the sky. (F/n) walked her way, sitting down next to her. "So? Why did you call me here?"

Akari had a smile on her face as she gazed at the blue above the dreamily. "Hey, (F/n).You know my boyfriend, right? The one I've been with for two years?"

"Yes...?" (F/n) turned to her, tilting her head in curiosity. 

"Well..." Akari turned her body towards (F/n) before holding out her hand. (F/n) let out a gasp.

"Oh my goodness, Akari!" She squealed, hugging her friend. "I can't believe it!" (F/n) pulled away, grasping Akari's hands. "I'm so happy for you! When's the wedding?"

Akari laughed, her eyes smiling as bright as her lips were. "In a few months," She answered, looking down briefly. "But, (F/n), I wanted to ask..." She glanced up at her. "Would you be my maid of honor?"

(F/n)'s jaw dropped. "Of  _course_ I will!" She exclaimed, her smile growing as she squeezed Akari's hands. "I'd love to, Akari." 

"I figured that'd be your answer but I had to make sure," Akari admitted. "You know, we've been friends for years, but... That one damn incident always comes back to haunt me, you know? Even though you forgave me, I still..."

(F/n) shook her head. "That was what, three or four years ago? It's not like you did it on purpose," She grinned. "Just because some douche tried to take advantage of us doesn't mean it was your fault."

"I still feel bad. I should've paid more attention. You were pretty serious about him, after all," Akari said. "That's why I was surprised when you said you were interested in someone now. I thought you'd want to stay away from the game for awhile longer."

"It's been a few years already, Akari," (F/n) responded, shaking her head. She turned to look up at the orange sky, the sun ready to bring in the stars. "Besides, maybe I always loved this guy, or maybe I just think he  _gets_  me. Who knows?" She let out a content sigh. "Even if we don't get anywhere I'm happy as we are."

Akari looked up with her. "Are you sure, (F/n)? You said this guy was emotionally constipated, so how...?"

(F/n) grinned.

"Let me tell you a story, Akari."


	7. Back to the Past

_"Do you know what age I started being an informant, Akari?"_  
  
 _"No..."_  
  
 _"I was nine. I was a kid in elementary school working for this huge police force. Elementary school kids don't really care about what others do, so I was still a nice, quiet kid."_  
  
 _"That all changed in middle school, though."_  
  
(F/n) sighed as she narrowly dodged a large hand slamming into the brick wall next to her head. "What do you want  _now_? I gave you the information you paid for."  
  
The boy, a very large third-year, sneered down at her. "You didn't give us  _everything_ , did you? You ripped us off," He said, gesturing to two other boys behind him. (F/n) simply shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, dude," She said, glancing upwards. "You asked for info on the rich kid, I  _gave_  you info on the rich kid, and I know fairly well you stole money from him, so what else do you want?"  
  
"Hey, should you really be talking like that to your superiors?" One of the boys said, grinning as he cracked his knuckles. "We don't care if you're a girl. We'll beat you up on the spot."  
  
(F/n) shrugged. "We're on school grounds. Besides," She said, an innocent smile crossing her face. "What can a bunch of dumbasses that had to ask their  _kouhai_ for help do, huh?"  
  
Now looking very angry, the third-year pulled his arm back, making a fist. "You're gonna regret your words, bitch!"  
  
Before his fist could reach her, (F/n) held a hand up in front of her face, stopping him. "Are you sure about that?" She quietly asked, slipping her hand into his fist and squeezing with all her might.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow! What the  _fuck_?" The boy screeched, trying to get away. "She's breaking my fingers!"  
  
With him distracted, (F/n) reared her foot back before kicking his crotch, her small foot fitting in between his legs. He howled and hit the floor, clutching the sore area. With a sigh, she cracked her wrist before looking up at the other two.  
  
"I'm not gonna beat the crap outta you if I don't have to," She said. "You can run, I don't care."  
  
They took her up on her suggestion.  
  
Shaking her head, (F/n) began to walk forward, picking up her schoolbag as she did until footsteps caught her attention.  _You have got to be kidding me. Did he have other guys ready for me?_  
  
When she turned around, however, one boy around her age was running up to her with one trailing behind him. "That was so awesome!" The chestnut-haired boy exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "How did you break his fingers like that?"  
  
(F/n) blinked in surprise. "I didn't... I didn't  _break_  his fingers, but I moved his joints," She explained, putting her hand in front of her and putting her opposite hand on top, pressing her fingers down on certain spots. "My fingers are small enough to shift the finger joint slightly, which can cause extreme pain if done correctly."  
  
At this point, the other boy had caught up to them. (F/n) glanced up at him and suppressed a flinch.  _Oops. He was the kid that got his money stolen because of me._  
  
"What's your name?" The shorter boy asked. "I'm Yata!"  
  
Then, (F/n)'s personality turned an about face one hundred-eighty degrees.  
  
"My name's (L/n) (F/n), but you can just call me (F/n)!" She said, a bright smile on her face. "Nice to meet you! Although, I know a lot about you already," She admitted before turning to the other boy. "And you, too."  
  
"Eh? How? What do you know?"  
  
(F/n) held her hands behind her back, pursing her lips in thought. "Yata Misaki, Year one, currently labelled as a 'loner' after finding out his friends didn't like him. He is the oldest of three and-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, how do you know all that?!" Misaki sputtered, his eyes wide with disbelief. "We've never even met before!"   
  
She shrugged in response. "Although, if you really want a surprise," She pointed at the taller boy. "I can bet you I know more about your friend who hasn't said a word."  
  
He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. (F/n) took that as a sign to continue.  
  
"Fushimi Saruhiko, Year one, generally unsociable with his classmates. Only child of Fushimi Niki, a labelled genius, and Fushimi Kisa, CEO of-"  
  
"Okay, you're kinda creepy, (F/n)-san." Misaki said.  
  
(F/n) shrugged, turning on her heel. "It's my job, finding info about people!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Her bag dangled from her fingers. "So why not know everything about everyone? Why not make it just that much more exciting?" She turned around, her eyes sparkling. "Even if people are weirded out by it, it's still something I love to do."  
  
"We've got a nutjob..." Saruhiko mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Besides, it's not the  _only_  thing I can do," (F/n) continued, either not hearing the comment or ignoring it completely. "I'm a trained fighter, as you probably saw. I can teach you guys how to stick up for yourselves," She said. "I think it'd do you well."  
  
Misaki and Saruhiko glanced at each other briefly.   
  
"Or we can just be friends," She said. "I play on JUNGLE too." She added quietly.  
  
Saruhiko looked ready to deny her, but Misaki grinned. "Hell yeah!" He yelled. "Let's be friends!"  
  
(F/n) grinned, high-fiving him. Saruhiko shook his head with a sigh.  
  
New friendships had begun.

* * *

"Hey, (F/n), why are you always leaving school early?"  
  
(F/n) smiled at Misaki's question, her focus on the laptop in front of her. "It's part of my job description," She said. "Not like it affects how I do anyway. I get decent grades."  
  
"But the teachers are okay with it? What about your attendance?" Misaki asked.  
  
"I'm special." Was her only answer.  
  
Shrugging, Misaki stood up and stretched his arms. "I'm gonna go grab a soda," He said, walking out of the room.  
  
When he was out of earshot, (F/n) shifted closer to Saruhiko, who hadn't said a word since they got to her apartment. "You're so quiet. The only time I've heard you say anything was when we were chasing the blimp," She said. "Do you just not like to talk?"  
  
Saruhiko glanced to the side, attempting to ignore the invasion of his personal space. "I just don't see anything for me to input," He said.  
  
"Is it just that are does it have something to do with your parents?"  
  
At her statement his eyes snapped back to her, observing her expression. She wasn't joking around anymore.  
  
"That was honestly a guess," She admitted, leaning back on her hands. "But I'm thinking I'm right."  
  
Saruhiko stayed silent, so she kept talking.  
  
"We're kinda similar, me and you," She said. "Have you noticed that my parents are never around?" He gave a short nod. "Well, that's because they aren't around at all. They're dead." Her statement was blunt, making it seem like she may not have cared.  
  
"And you're completely okay with that." Saruhiko returned.  
  
"Am I okay with it? No. But at least I'm alive," She said before smiling. "And I got to meet you guys!"  
  
Saruhiko blinked down at her before shrugging. "What are parents even supposed to be like?" He mumbled.  
  
"I dunno," She admitted. "But if you're asking that question then your parents aren't doing their job right."  
  
"Jeez, (F/n), why is the fridge light broken and why is there only desserts in there?!" Misaki yelled as he walked back into her room. "What do your parents say about that?"  
  
(F/n) smacked her forehead. "I knew I forgot something! I'll have to replace that," She said. "Oh, and I'm usually not home to eat. I've got some ramen for when I am home, though."  
  
Saruhiko glanced over to her. She met his gaze and gave him a lopsided smile, briefly putting a finger up to her lips.  
  
"Hey, Saruhiko, Miskai, wanna play some video games?" (F/n) asked, pulling her laptop closer to her.  
  
"Yeah!"  
"...Sure."

* * *

"How- why- what?"  
  
Saruhiko stared outside the window in his room. Well, it was more like he was staring at the  _person_ outside his window. He trudged over and opened it, coming face-to-face with someone unexpected.   
  
"I just saw Misaki run out of the house," (F/n) said, wobbling a little. "Can you let me in so I don't fall off?"  
  
He took a step back, allowing (F/n) room to safely step inside. When her feet touched the ground, she let out a relieved sigh. "I thought my ankles were gonna break..." She mumbled.  
  
"Why are you even  _here_?" Saruhiko asked, glancing back at his bedroom door in worry.  
  
"I heard you were sick but I had a job," She said, rummaging through her bag. "I was going to just, y'know, knock on the door like a normal person until I saw Misaki making a break for it."  
  
Saruhiko went to respond before having a coughing fit. (F/n) moved forward, taking his arm. "Come on, back to bed with you... I have some medication you can take,"  
  
"You shouldn't be here," He weakly protested, sitting back down on his bed.  
  
(F/n) let out a short laugh. "I'm not scared of some father of yours," She said. "If that's what you're worried about. If it's something else, well, too bad, you're stuck with me for now." She pulled out a box of pills and a water bottle, setting them on the nightstand next to the bed.   
  
"He'll threaten you."  
  
"Like that's anything new," (F/n) said. "I highly doubt he can do worse than people have tried," With a shrug, she began to rummage through the bag again. "We should trade numbers."  
  
"Why...?" Saruhiko asked. "What's the point in that?"  
  
(F/n) opened her mouth to give him a sarcastic reply before realizing that he wasn't making a joke. "Well, I mean... So we can contact each other? So we can talk outside of school?"  
  
He didn't say anything in response to that, making (F/n) sigh. "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were all like "don't tell me what to do, don't tell me what to say", but in reality..." She shook her head. "I dunno. But you're still a great friend!"  
  
"...Am I?" He mumbled under the covers, but it was too quiet for (F/n) to hear.  
  
(F/n) closed her bag and stood at the side of the bed. "Well, I'll give you my contact info, at least," She said, holding up a piece of paper and putting it to the side. "If you need anything, call, text, whatever. Hopefully you'll be back in school soon." She smiled before leaning forward, brushing his hair back and placing her palm on his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, your fever is still pretty high... Take some medication and you should be alright," She nodded, pulling her hand away and moving around the bed. "I'll pass along any assignments you've missed, alright? I'm gonna get going."  
  
Saruhiko watched as she pried open the window and stepped onto the edge before closing it behind her.  _Why is she even doing all of this for me? Why does she bother?_  
  
 _I don't understand them at all._

* * *

"So wait. Let me get this straight."  
  
(F/n) rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "You two are going to become  _dropouts_ , live on your own, and then try and take down a super-network of people?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly!"  
  
She thumped both boys on the head. "What the hell, you two! Do you have any idea how big this is gonna impact your future?!" She scolded, crossing her arms. "What are you  _thinking_?"  
  
"School is useless," Saruhiko said, rubbing the newfound injury on his head. "So why should we bother?"  
  
"It's not-" (F/n) groaned. "Are you two thinking of what you're gonna be able to do in the future without having graduated from high school?"  
  
Misaki seemed to be completely ignoring her point. "You should join us too, (F/n)!"  
  
She resisted the urge to injure them further. "Look, you... I know I've said I'll support you, but this is ridiculous," She said, closing her eyes. When a brief image flashed through her head she flinched, her eyes opening wide.  _I'm not used to that yet!_ "This isn't going to end well."  
  
"Come on, how bad can it be?" Misaki asked, frowning. "If we can take down these people-"  
  
" _If_ , and that's a very big  _if_!" (F/n) cut in. "This is a huge network of people, and behind that is a very smart guy behind it all!" She said. "I don't doubt either of your abilities, but this is  _dangerous._ "  
  
"What do you know about JUNGLE, then?" Saruhiko challenged.  
  
(F/n) narrowed her eyes. "Green clan, also known as JUNGLE, run by a man named Nagare Hisui. Number of people involved unknown. JUNGLE disguises itself as a regular program, however there is a part of the app that takes information from the user's device including e-mail history, location, and other personal info-"  
  
"Yeah, but why is it that  _dangerous_?"  
  
"Did you not hear me when I said  _number of people involved unknown_?" She asked. "There's a lot of people involved in this!"  
  
"I think we'll be fine, right, Saruhiko?" Misaki said, turning to Saruhiko. He nodded, and Misaki looked back at (F/n) victoriously. "See?"  
  
With a sigh, (F/n) rubbed her temples. "I guess I can't stop you guys..." She looked up at them, a mix of concern and frustration on her face. "Just  _please_ be careful. I can get you whatever information you may need, but that's as far as I'm going, you hear?"  
  
They were in agreement.

* * *

"Saruhiko- Saruhiko, let me in..."  
  
(F/n) tapped on the window desperately, panicked and worried and everything in between. Saruhiko sat up in his bed, looking towards the window that was next to his bed. He unlatched it quietly, letting (F/n) in. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "It's late."  
  
"I know, but, um, I-" She had lost her composure, her words coming out as an incoherent mess. "I need someone to hear me out, please? Please..."  
  
The desperation in her voice was worrying, so Saruhiko nodded. "Not here," He said. "Misaki's still asleep."  
  
(F/n) nodded in agreement before moving to climb back out of the window. "I'll meet you on the roof," She whispered before vanishing upwards.  
  
Staring up at the sky, she attempted to calm herself down.  _Could we pretend that airplanes are shooting stars? I could use a wish right now..._  
  
By the time Saruhiko arrived, (F/n) was sitting on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling. Her arms were crossed over her body as she trembled. Hearing his footsteps, she turned around and stood, seeing him stop.  
  
"Saruhiko... God, so much has happened, but you and Misaki were so busy that I didn't want to bother you," She said, meeting his eyes. "But things just took a turn for the worst..."  
  
The words began to flow out faster than she could stop them; finding her boyfriend with her best friend, getting attacked in her own apartment.  
  
"...And," She said, holding out a shaky hand. "I have... Powers."  
  
As soon as she spoke the words, her hand burst into flames, similar to the flames of HOMRA.  
  
Saruhiko furrowed his brow. "Did you join a clan?"   
  
(F/n) shook her head. "That's... That's not the  _only_ thing I have... I've been too scared to see what else I have, but I'm not sure if I want to know..."  
  
"When did you realize?"  
  
She opened her mouth, then closed it. "I..." She sighed. "It was earlier today, when I found some papers left by my parents," She explained. "It was something like the Multi-Experiment... Slates? I don't remember, but some ancestor had a bunch of powers," She said. "According to the information there were seven."  
  
"So you have clan powers... Without being in a clan." Saruhiko affirmed. (F/n) nodded.  
  
"I had to tell someone," She admitted. "and you were the best person for it. I'm sorry if I overloaded you. Actually... How are you and Misaki doing?"  
  
Saruhiko glanced to the side. "Fine," He mumbled. "I guess."  
  
"I can see it..." (F/n) said, closing her eyes briefly. "This is going to ruin your friendship." He clicked his tongue in response.  
  
"Just a warning, Saruhiko. I do care."

* * *

 _"And then after that, Saruhiko switched over to Scepter 4, where he found out that I worked with both the Reds and the Blues. And as they say, the rest is history."_  
  
Akari nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can see why this guy is important to you... So why don't you tell him?"  
  
(F/n) puffed her cheeks out. "I don't know, honestly. I guess I don't want to risk it? I'm not sure if he's interested in having a relationship," She said.  
  
"Maybe not... But maybe he'd be interested if it were a relationship with  _you_."  
  
Before (F/n) could answer, her PDA rang.  
  
 _"Are you done messing around? You need to get back here."_  
  
"I'll be right there."   
  
She hung up and stood, Akari following her lead. "Well, thank you for the news," (F/n) said, smiling. "But I have to get back to work."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. See ya, (F/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two song references in this chapter!


	8. Worries

  
(F/n) narrowed her eyes as she swiped up on her PDA, resting on the couch with her legs over the arm.  
  
"Saruhiko, what do you think of the plan?" (F/n) half-asked, half-whined. "I feel like something's missing..."  
  
"Weren't you the one who came up with most of it in the first place?" Saruhiko sighed, looking at his own PDA. "And it's already been announced. No use changing it now."  
  
With a huff, she sat up, looking back at Saruhiko. "I know, but we've only got so much time, and if this goes wrong..." She swallowed hard. "The consequences are dire, Saruhiko. Aren't you worried at all?"  
  
"If the Silver King was able to trust you with most of the logistics it's probably a stable plan," He answered. "There's probably a loophole somewhere, but it's still stable."  
  
(F/n) felt heat rise to her cheeks.  _Was that an indirect compliment? I'm not sure... Sounds like one._ "We can only hope, I guess." When her PDA rang in her hands, she swiftly answered it. "Hello? ...Oh, yeah, sure. Mhm. Yeah, I'll bring the papers over. Okay, be right there." After hanging up the call, she pushed herself over the arm of the couch and stood.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Kusanagi-san needs me to deliver some papers over to the bar. I should be back in twenty minutes, tops," She said, grabbing her bag. "There's cola and whatever crap you eat normally in the fridge if you want it."  
  
"...If you don't even know what it is, why'd you buy it?" Saruhiko asked, glancing back at her.  
  
(F/n) shrugged it off, grabbing the doorknob and stepping outside.  
  
When the door clicked shut, Saruhiko set his PDA down and stood, walking over to the kitchen and opening the fridge.  _Well, she wasn't wrong. Interesting._ He pushed the door shut before moving back to the couch, sitting down with a huff.  _Whatever. I have to investigate what Captain asked about.  
  
_ Saruhiko glanced at the time on his device before looking back at the door. "Twenty minutes should be enough..." He put his PDA down and stood once more, this time heading in the direction of (F/n)'s room. He tested the doorknob before stepping inside, raising an eyebrow at the cleanliness of the room.  _Last time I was here this place looked like a laundry dump._  
  
Shaking his head, he wandered over to her desk, where a basket with folders sat, neatly organized.  _There's no way it's in there. For something as important as that it wouldn't be out in the open._ He briefly scanned the labels.  _This is all for customers. Scepter 4 and HOMRA are the largest, huh..._ Turning his gaze away, Saruhiko narrowed his eyes, scanning the rest of the room.  _Where would she hide things?_  
  
Saruhiko shifted over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer, then the second. Neither had what he was looking for. He went to pull the third drawer, put it stalled, seemingly stuck on something.  _Is it locked?_ He crouched down and ran his thumb over the top, feeling a small keyhole.  _There._  
  
He pulled a paperclip out of his sleeve and bent it, sticking one end into the lock and moving it around until he heard a  _click_. "Now what could you hide in a locked drawer, (F/n)...?" He removed the clip and opened the drawer.  _There._ He grabbed the papers when he felt something under them.  _What else is in here-?_  
  
Moving the papers, Saruhiko glanced at the contents of the drawer before slamming it shut.  _Why would she put paperwork in the same drawer as her adult stuff?! I did not need to see her 'toy collection'._  
  
Sighing in agitation and slight embarrassment, he stood, pushing his glasses up before reading the papers in his hand.  _Let's see..._ As he skimmed through the paper, his finger landed on one line.   
  
 _There it is._

* * *

As (F/n) was making her way back from HOMRA, her PDA rang. She answered, holding it between her cheek and her shoulder. "Hello?"  
  
 _"Ah, (L/n)-kun. Good afternoon."_  
  
"Hi, Munakata, what's up?"  
  
 _"Are you with Fushimi-kun right now?"_  
  
 _What kinda question...?_ "No, I had to run an errand. Why?"  
  
 _"Then I'll simply tell you myself. I would like you to move into the Scepter 4 dormitory."_  
  
(F/n) furrowed her brows, taking hold of the PDA. "Why?"  
  
 _"We've caught word of JUNGLE members moving to ransack your apartment. Their attack is tomorrow, after all."_  
  
"That's true, but it's not like I can't handle it..."  
  
 _"I don't believe you understand me. This is a whole group, (L/n)-kun. If you get captured, our plan has a very large gap."_  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well..." She sighed, hanging her head. "Fine. When do you want me to move in?"  
  
 _"Tonight, if possible."_  
  
"Isn't that a little short notice?" She mumbled. "I got it. I'll be there this evening, then."  
  
 _"Excellent. See you later."_  
  
Hanging up the call, (F/n) walked up to her apartment door and opened it, stepping inside. "I'm baaaack~" She sang, setting her stuff down. "Saruhiko, why didn't you tell me Munakata wanted me to move into the dorms?"  
  
"Forgot."  
  
(F/n) shook her head and plopped onto the couch. "Will you help me move my stuff, then?"  
  
Saruhiko gave her a look.  
  
"...Please?" She tried, giving him a smile. He clicked his tongue.  
  
"Fine."  
"Yay!"

* * *

Five boxes and two exhausted adults later, (F/n) had successfully moved into the Scepter Four dorms.  
  
"I'm quite pleased you listened to my suggestion, (L/n)-kun," Reisi said upon her arrival. "It truly is for your safety."  
  
(F/n) put on a smile.  _That wasn't a suggestion, that was practically an order. Jerk._ "Yeah, I get it. Lemme guess, you want me to change my wardrobe, too?" She laughed.  
  
"Actually, that wouldn't be a terrible idea," He responded, either completely missing that it was a joke or not caring. "It'll make you less recognizable." (F/n) felt her hand twitch, urging to smack something. It was either going to be her face or Reisi's, she wasn't sure.  
  
"So you want me to  _not_  have my trademark look."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"And walk around in civilian clothes."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Anything else you want me to do before I short-circuit?" (F/n) grumbled, fully prepared to slap him.  
  
Reisi raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Not at the moment. Come join us for dinner, (L/n)-kun." He walked away as (F/n) took a glance outside.  _Whoa, it's already this late? The day went by pretty fast. Which means..._ She could feel her stomach turn from something that wasn't hunger.  _Let's not think about that for now. I'll go join the others to eat._  
  
(F/n) moved from the entryway and made her way to the dining hall, already spotting a few clansmen sitting around. She took a seat next to Andy, the only familiar face she recognized. "I can't believe this huge attack is tomorrow," He automatically said, turning to (F/n). "You're staying in the dorms tonight, right?" (F/n) nodded, taking a sip of water.  
  
"Yeah, just for now," She said. "Some people were gonna ransack my apartment."  
  
Andy's eyes went wide. "Seriously?" He let out a nervous laugh. "Y'know, (F/n)-san, you're always really calm about things," He said."Do you ever panic?"  
  
"Honestly, I've been through too much shit to panic about  _anything_ ," She admitted, smiling a bit. "It's not like I never feel scared or worried, though..." She glanced around the table, seeing most of the clansmen seated when she frowned. "Where's Saruhiko?"  
  
"Oh, Fushimi-san doesn't usually eat with us," He replied. "I think he's still in his dorm."  
  
(F/n) let out a sigh. "Yeah, should've known."  
  
"How long have you known Fushimi-san?" Andy asked, eating a bite of food.  
  
"Er..." She furrowed her brows in thought. "Since middle school, I think? It's been awhile," She said, laughing a little. "He's always been this way, honestly, but I think it got worse with age."  
  
Andy couldn't help but let out a laugh. "You two are the same age, then," He said. "So couldn't you say the same for you?"  
  
"Hell no!" She proudly exclaimed, placing a hand on her chest. "I got  _better_  with age, obviously!"  
  
The two laughed, carrying their conversation throughout dinner. When the meal was finished, the two bid each other goodnight before heading to their respective dorms.  
  
 _Andy's a lot of fun to talk to. I should hang out with him more._ (F/n) smiled, but as she arrived in front of her door, she froze.  _This feeling..._ She briefly closed her eyes, and her perception ability activated, showing her an unpleasant scene. Her eyes flew open and she covered her mouth, trying not to gag.  _Oh god. There's no way! Am I really gonna die tomorrow?!_  
  
(F/n) took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  _No, no, (F/n), relax. You've changed it before, you saved Misaki and Saruhiko from getting hurt. You can fix your own, too._ She reached to her doorknob, feeling her hand tremble.  _This is stupid. I'm being stupid. I'm not careless enough to die, right? I wouldn't..._  
  
Seemingly unable to convince herself, (F/n) stepped inside the room. After changing clothes, she walked back out into the hallway and made her way to the male dorms, trying to walk as quietly as possible so she wouldn't disturb anyone.  _I don't actually remember where his dorm is, but I know it's somewhere at the end since he lives by himself..._  
  
After walking down the halls for a few minutes, she arrived at a door that didn't have as much noise in it as the others. (F/n) carefully pressed her ear to it. She could faintly her the sound of someone typing away.  _It's gotta be here._ She backed away from the door and gently knocked. (F/n) let out a quiet laugh when she heard grumbling, and then footsteps.  
  
The door opened, and Saruhiko let out a sigh when he saw who it was. "What is it, (F/n)?" He asked begrudgingly, like she was interrupting something important. Looking up at him (F/n) realized that without her heels, he seemed  _really_ tall.  
  
"Hey," She said softly, giving him an awkward smile. "Do you think i could stay with you?" She asked, looking up at him. He immediately narrowed his eyes, ready to close the door. She place a hand on it, preventing him as she tried, "Please?"  
  
Letting out an agitated noise, Saruhiko swung the door open before turning around and walking back to his computer. Smiling a little more, (F/n) stepped inside and sat down on the bed, lightly bouncing as she did. She stayed quiet as Saruhiko continued his typing, occasionally pausing and mumbling some insults to somebody not in the vicinity.   
  
"...Saruhiko," (F/n) said, the silence getting to her after awhile, "Are you scared?"  
  
"Of?"  
  
(F/n) realized he had stopped typing. "Tomorrow. What could happen..." She trailed of, holding her tongue on what she saw. "Does it scare you in the slightest?"   
  
She could her him sigh before he turned around in his chair. "No. Getting frightened over this isn't going to help matters," He said, moving to turn back around. "It's not my thing, either."  
  
 _Liar. You just don't want to admit it._ Figuring she wasn't getting anywhere, (F/n) laid down, curling up slightly. "You should get some rest," She called, facing the wall. "We're gonna have a long day tomorrow."  
  
For once, he didn't argue, letting out another sigh before shutting the laptop. (F/n) moved as close as she could to the wall, not wanting to invade his space. For whatever reason she felt more awkward when both of them were awake in the same bed. The room went dark before Saruhiko got into bed next to her, facing away.  
  
After a couple of minutes, (F/n) said, "I'm scared, Saruhiko." Her voice was quiet, but she knew he could hear her. "I don't wanna die, but what I saw..."  
  
"Are you going to just believe it and give up?" He responded. Surprised, (F/n) turned so she was facing his back. "That's not like you. Normally you wouldn't care what the risk was, you'd just go for it."  
  
(F/n) sighed. "It's... My personal reasons have changed," She said, biting back any elaboration. "So I can't afford to be reckless." She huffed out a laugh. "It's funny... I told the world I would paint this town, and I always thought 'I'm unbreakable', but now that I've got a reason to keep myself safe, the fear hits pretty hard."  
  
Saruhiko didn't respond, and she figured he had fallen asleep. Shaking her head with a small smile on her face, she closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep.  
  
When he heard steady breathing, Saruhiko turned, facing (F/n). She was sound asleep, a peaceful expression replacing her worried one. Saruhiko gently pushed her hair out of her face, his hand trailing down until it stopped at her heart, beating steadily.  _Am I afraid of what could happen? Not exactly. What I'm scared of isn't because of tomorrow._  
  
But you won't leave me like he did, so it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two song references in this chapter! Have fun finding them!


	9. Turnabout Vision

(F/n) groaned as the blinding sunlight came into her vision when she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust. She let out a yawn before sitting up, rubbing her eyes. When she moved her hands away, she was promptly smacked in the face with clothing.  
  
"You're finally awake. The prime minister wants to see you for whatever reason, and then you need to be back here before the attack," Saruhiko said, not bothering to turn away from his computer. "Captain's orders. And you don't have much time."  
  
Not entirely comprehending his sudden order, (F/n) curled her fingers into her clothes, gazing at his back.  _Did... He get my clothes for me? Better question, does he expect me to change here?_ She swung her legs over the bed and stood.  _Well, he's not looking over here anyway. I doubt it'd matter._  
  
Hesitating slightly, (F/n) decided to just be quick, pulling off her nightgown and changing into her casual clothes. Fortunately (or unfortunately, she wasn't sure) Saruhiko continued typing away, not once turning towards her. (F/n) pushed one side of her crop top off of her shoulder before patting down her jeans.  _Been awhile since I've worn this._  
  
"What does the prime minister want me for, anyway?" She asked, adjusting the headband on her head. "It's a little weird if you ask me."  
  
Saruhiko shrugged. "I have no idea. He just said he had some business with you," He said, standing from his chair. "Come on, let's go."  
  
(F/n) nodded, following him out the door.  _Okay, let's-_  
  
When they ran face-to-face with another group of people, (F/n) could immediately feel the dread rise.  _Oh boy. This probably doesn't look too good._  
  
"(F/n)-chan!" Andy called, waving from down the hall as he approached. She smiled and walked up to him, giving him a high five. "Are you ready for today?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!" She responded, grinning. "I've been ready this whole week!"  
  
She could hear rapid footsteps behind her before a hand grabbed her by the collar and began to drag her away. "H-Hey, hey, Saruhiko! Lemme go! Don't drag me, what are you doing?!"  
  
Andy stared on in amazement, looking at his fellow clansmen. "They  _did_ come out of Fushimi-san's room, didn't they?" He said. "I wonder if there  _is_ something going on."

* * *

After (F/n) had an overly boring conversation with the prime minister, she made a quick stop at HOMRA, assuring that everyone was prepared for what was ahead.   
  
"How're you feeling, (F/n)?" Anna asked from her stool. "You've been hiding recently, right?"  
  
(F/n) smiled. "Just for a day. I'm alright, but I'm sure my apartment is trashed," She said, shaking her head. "But I'll figure it out after."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
The older girl froze, her eyes shifting.  _Saw straight through me._  "...I'll be alright," She answered, sounding a little less confident. "Don't worry about me. I should get going." (F/n) quickly spun on her heel and pushed the door open, making her way back to Scepter Four.  _I certainly don't feel alright right now. But I'm too far in to go back now.  
  
I haven't been in severe danger in years, so why is this any different? _She shook her head, looking up at the buildings as she waited for the light to change so she could cross.  _No, I already know why. All this means is that I have a reason not to die- I can't be reckless._  
  
When the light turned green, she began to walk along with the crowd of businessmen across the street.  _Wait a minute. Now that I think about it, my perception wouldn't make any sense, would it? After all, JUNGLE's intention was never to kill me, was it? So what I saw may not have been my death, but something else._  
  
Arriving back at the Scepter Four building, she shook her head.  _I guess I'll have to find out._  
  
 _Well... Let's do this, then._

* * *

 

Once the sun went down, Scepter Four, HOMRA, and (F/n) all set out, set with a plan to defend their objective. (F/n) sat next to Saruhiko as the clansmen began to load into the trucks. When everyone was inside, the doors shut, and they were off.  
  
(F/n) took in a shaky breath, her fingers digging into her jeans.  _I need to focus. Getting worked up now is going to make it more difficult for everyone._ As much as she attempted to convince herself, her hands trembled, and she could feel her shoulders quiver.  _Dammit._  
  
"Quit doing that," Saruhiko mumbled from next to her. She looked up at him, trying to hide her shock. "It's annoying."  
  
Feeling ashamed, (F/n) looked away. "Sorry," She whispered. "I can't help it."  
  
Saruhiko let out a sigh before he unfolded his arms, reaching over to pry one of her hands off of her jeans before covering it with his own. (F/n) couldn't hide her surprise this time, and he clicked his tongue. "Are you done?"  
  
Embarrassment rising for a completely different reason, (F/n) nodded, turning her hand over to squeeze his.  _Okay, (F/n), breathe in, breathe out... Everything's gonna be just fine. You'll be fine._  
  
It seemed like an eternity, but eventually the trucks arrived at their destination. (F/n) glanced out the window and took in a sharp breath.  _Such a large building... With defenses on every level, even Nagare in full power can't get through._ She felt her lips twitch up in a sarcastic smile.  _That's how the script goes, anyway._  
  
"Men, to your stations!" At Seri's call, the clansmen began to get up and move around, some exiting the truck. Saruhiko pulled away from (F/n) and settled in front of his monitor, typing away at the keyboard to start it up. (F/n) slowly stood, the quick pace of the blue clansmen seeming ever so slow to her.  _It really is time. And that means I really may die. But..._ She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them with confidence.  _I'm not one to let that happen!_  
  
"(L/n)-san, are you prepared?" Seri asked as (F/n) moved to step out of the truck. "I understand that this is a large responsibility for you."  
  
(F/n) smiled. "I'm alright, Awashima-san. Relay to Munakata that I'll be right there." Seri nodded before spinning around to speak to some other clansmen. (F/n) glanced back at Saruhiko, turning around and walking towards him. "Saruhiko..." He didn't move, but his eyes briefly shifted over to her. She sighed before standing on her toes and pulling his arm, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Good luck," She murmured.  
  
She hastily turned back around and ran off, activating her silver powers and propelling herself upward, towards the top of the tower. Saruhiko watched her leave, blinking in confusion.

* * *

(F/n) jumped from the last step of the ladder, sneakers thudding as they hit the floor. Munakata glanced back at her, giving her a nod as she walked forward. "I almost believed you wouldn't come up here," He admitted, pushing his glasses up. "You've seemed to be on edge since yesterday."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, but it's natural," She said, continuing to walk until she was parallel to Reisi. Her skin jumped at her proximity to the Slates, and she discreetly stepped to the side. "It's not the safest plan in the universe."  
  
"Yet you made part of it, did you not?"  
  
"Everything's got a loophole, Munakata. You should know this."  
  
Reisi let out a chuckle. "I suppose that includes your own powers?" (F/n) glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow to signal him to continue. "I mean your capabilities, (L/n)-kun."  
  
(F/n) frowned. "I'm afraid I'm not understanding."  
  
"You claim that you have a limit on your powers, but how about your Sword of Damocles?" He looked over to (F/n) for her reaction. She let out a snort, her lips twisting in a wry smile.  
  
"I'm not lying about my limit. I can only handle so much before my body will shatter," She said, crossing her arms. "My sword, though..." She trailed off, narrowing her eyes. "I've never felt the need or will to be a 'King'. I don't need a clan, I don't need more responsibilities. I'm just waiting for somebody else to carry me," She said. ""Besides, if I  _were_  to have a clan, I have no idea what powers would be passed on or even how to do it. I'm not fit for the position."  
  
Reisi nodded, listening contently. "So your capabilities have nothing to do with your sword."  
  
"Yeah, basically. But since I'm not willing to accept the power of a King, well. I deal with what I have," She said. "And it works for me." She glanced to the side. "I'm also not going to ask  _how you knew that_ , since I worked hard to keep it a secret. You do know what they say?"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead," She answered. Smirking, she dug through her pockets before pulling out a red marble, holding it to her lips. "What's our status, everyone?"  
  
 _"Preparations are almost complete. The Green King will be here any moment."_  
  
"Understood. Stick to the plan, and everything should go fine," She commanded. "If there's any issues, let me know."  
  
 _"Yes, ma'am!"_  
  
(F/n) slipped the marble back into her pocket. "Why," She began, turning to Reisi, "do you and your clansmen have so much faith in this plan?"  
  
"Still feeling anxious?" He retorted. "There really is no need to feel that way, (L/n)-kun. If anything, I would entrust the plan fully to you."  
  
" _Why?_ Shiro knows more about-"  
  
"He knows more about running away than anything else."  
  
Surprised, (F/n) widened her eyes. "Should you really be saying that about another King?"  
  
"Just because we are all of the same status doesn't mean we all have stellar opinions of each other," Reisi said, sighing. "Previously, Suoh and I had our disagreements. I'm sure the current Red King prefers not to hold me in high regard, either."  
  
(F/n) shrugged. "See? Another reason why I'm glad I'm not a Ki-"  
  
 _"They're here! The attack has started!"_  
  
"Oh  _shit_ ," (F/n) said. "That was quick."  
  
"Are you prepared?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
(F/n) held the marble up once more. "Make sure to keep everyone updated status-wise. We're the last line of defense between the Green King and the Slates."  
  
 _"Understood!"_  
  
Reisi watched her in amusement. "And yet you don't want to be a King."  
  
With a sideways glare, (F/n) let out a sigh. "Moving on from that  _please_ , do you have a plan for when-" She paused, correcting herself, "-if he gets up here?"  
  
"You'll likely be better hidden," Reisi replied. "You and him are about equal in power, after all. If he's weakened down, then all you need to do is deliver the final blow."  
  
(F/n) nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds good."  _Wonder if he's taking into consideration my issue with fighting. Or if he's just being typical Munakata._ Shrugging to herself, (F/n) climbed back up the ladder and onto the roof, leaving the trapdoor ajar.  
  
 _Guess I'm just waiting it out for now. Actually, now that I think about it... I've never seen the Green King's face. I know a lot about him from previous years, but that's it. I never had information on his features._ (F/n) perked up when she heard noise.  _Already? Damn, he's moving quicker then I thought. And yet..._ She frowned.  _Something isn't right._  
  
 _He's gotta know we have a plan to stop him, but did he come alone? No, I doubt that. But who else could possibly back him up? The only person would have to be another King, and-_  
  
A realization seemed to smack her in the face as she looked at her hand.  _Wait. Wait. I've always had one unidentifiable power, which means-_  
  
(F/n) began to go back down the ladder, but she heard the doors crash open and panicked, backing away.  _Damn! Why didn't I realize earlier? Nagare won't be the end of it!_ She could hear clashing below her and squeezed her eyes shut, praying.  _Please tell me Munakata realized, please tell me Nagare won't be much of a problem- please!_  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she waited until the clashing seemed to die down before jumping down from the roof, stopping her fall by floating. Nagare was laying on the floor, seemingly already defeated. Reisi smiled triumphantly, his sword at the other's throat. "Munakata! I think we're in trouble!" She exclaimed. "He's-"  
  
"Well, that was fairly quick, Purple Princess," Nagare said, smiling. "Although I figured you wouldn't fight until it was too late."  
  
 _Oh no._  
  
"I was only paving the way for the one who will truly take care of this."  
  
(F/n) clearly looked panicked, her fingers extending before folding into fists. "Shit, shit, that means-" Before she could finish, the area was covered in a gray smoke, and she cursed once more to herself.  
  
"Munakata!" She yelled, blinded. "This is something you won't be able to get through!"  
  
"Well, well, the Blue King and the Purple Princess, hm?" Tenkei said, somewhere in the front of the room. (F/n) took in a deep breath and attempted to let her eyes adjust, but the smoke was too thick for anything to be visible. A 'pop' startled her, and her calm immediately turned into panic once more.  _That is a gun. He's got a gun!_  
  
(F/n) was definitely not prepared for a gun. She decided to move forward, hoping that finding a solid surface would help her find her bearings. But the popping noises were getting closer until she felt one whiz past her neck, and she broke out into a run. (F/n) ignited red flames in one hand, attempting to somehow disperse the smoke or at least give some light. She heard a fourth 'pop' and quickly put up a blue shield with her opposite hand.  
  
"Kh..."   
  
"Interesting, using two different powers?"  
  
Letting out a pained cry, (F/n) felt a shock of pain in her right side, and her blue stopped when her hand moved to the wound.  _Ow, shit, he grazed me, but-!_ The corners of her vision darkened and she stumbled clumsily forward.  _I'm screwed._  
  
With that final thought, she fell to the floor.

* * *

What (F/n) could see and what she couldn't all blurred together. She never really remembered being awake, but she could hear something, someone. No, not someone, some  _people_ , but their voices rang like white noise in her ears.  
  
In and out, in and out. She couldn't wake up as much as she tried.  
  
Suddenly, her body jerked, and her head slammed back onto something metal. Groaning in pain, (F/n) rubbed the back of her head as she blinked, finally able to open her eyes.  
  
"Ah, you're awake."  
  
(F/n) squinted before opening her eyes wide, realizing her surroundings were unrecognizable. "Where..."  
  
"Welcome to the Green clan, (L/n)-san."  
  
Her eyes adjusting to the strange scenery, (F/n) quickly scanned the four faces in front of her before realizing she was looking through metal bars.  
  
"A cage," She said, not happy about it "is what you decided?"  
  
Yukari shrugged. "It would be troublesome if you escaped."  
  
"How long have I been asleep? What happened?"  
  
"So many questions for someone who just woke up," Tenkei joked. (F/n) resisted the urge to growl at him. "You've been asleep for about a day, and in short, we caught you and the Slates."  
  
(F/n) nodded, leaning back against the cage. "So now you're keeping me cooped up like some animal for  _what_ reason?" She asked, annoyance lacing her tone. "Because I don't see why you even wanted to capture me in the first place."  
  
Nagare glanced over to her, the first time he seemed to be recognizing her presence.  
  
"It would be an issue if you stopped our plan, (F/n)-san," He answered blankly. "Keeping you here is simply the safest option."  
  
(F/n) leaned forward and gripped onto the bars. "This is ridiculous. There's literally nothing  _I_ can personally do to stop you."   
  
"Then you seem to be severely underestimating yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two song references in this chapter! Have fun finding them!


	10. Catch and Free

(F/n) did not like being in a cage. Then again, she wasn't sure if anyone  _did_ \- of course, there were always the freaky people.  
  
She tried not to think about that as she let her head fall back against the metal container. Her hand drifted to her wound, which had been bandaged expertly by Yukari.  _Now that I think about it, it's kinda weird. Do kidnappers usually give their captives blankets and food and water?_ She chuckled.  _I won't deny that it's comfortable, but I hate being in a closed space. I don't even know what day it is anymore._  
  
"...Hey," She called, tapping on a bar. Nagare glanced in her direction. "How long have I been in here?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Around a month," Came his answer, and (F/n) groaned, slumping. "Is that important?"  
  
"Is that- come on, man," She grumbled. "I've been stuck here, in this cage, for an entire month, and you're asking if that's important. Yes! It's important!"  
  
Nagare blinked. "Well, you will have some freedom this evening," He stated, making her look up. "We are having a gala that we'd like you to attend."  
  
"If it's a chance to actually  _walk_ , gladly," She responded, before glancing down at herself. "But I don't think I look presentable."  
  
Yukari, who had been silently doing yoga, cracked open an eye. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll fix you up," He smiled. "Nothing a little touching up can't fix."  
  
 _Not sure why I believe him. Oh wait, maybe because he can single-handedly look better than me on any given day._ Sighing, she attempted to re-situate herself in her seat.  _Saruhiko... Where are you now? I wonder if you're worried about me._ She scoffed.  _Hah. That's a funny joke._  
  
"Come on, (F/n)-chan, let's get you dolled up."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As she scanned the crowd through her mask, (F/n) let out an exhale before glaring at her dress.  _Ugh, green does not look good on me._ She glanced back up at the crowd.  _Whatever. No one can recognize me through here._ Tired of standing around, she began to walk forward, keeping her head down when she smacked into somebody's chest. "Ack! My apologies!" She said, looking up.   
  
"Ah, not a problem, miss," The male replied, and (F/n) blinked.  _Wait... Really?_  
  
"Mm. It is a wonderful night, isn't it?" She suddenly asked in English. The male rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed," He responded likewise. "Although I do not recall meeting you?"  
  
(F/n) smiled, sliding the mask off of her face for a second before putting it right back. "Does that jog any memory?"  
  
He smiled. "But of course," He said. "My apologies."  
  
"No need, Mister Kusanagi," She answered before slipping back into Japanese. "What exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Fair enough," She shrugged. "It was just unexpected. I'd ask for you to take me with you but I don't think that's gonna work."  
  
Izumo sighed. "Probably not, as much as I'd like to. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
(F/n) hesitated. "I mean, they keep me in a cage, but I get food and blankets and stuff. I just wish I was home, and..."  _With Saruhiko._    
  
"Yata-chan's been worried about you," He said. "And I heard that Fushimi-kun resigned from Scepter Four." (F/n) widened her eyes.  
  
"What? Why? Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know any of those answers," Izumo said, shaking his head. "Seri-chan has no idea either." He added, gesturing back. (F/n) looked over her shoulder and nodded.  _Yeah, that's Awashima and her big rack alright. Hard to miss her in a crowd._  
  
"I'll stop holding you up. If you're looking for an easy target, go for one of the waiters," She advised. "No one will notice if one goes missing."  
  
"Got it. And, before I go..." He smiled again. "Did you hold them up to get here?"  
  
(F/n) puffed her cheeks out. "No. Had to paint my nails, put my high heels on, and I was out. Now hurry up! I don't want you to get caught," She said, shooing him away. "Good luck. Let everyone know I'm doing fine."  
  
"Understood." He said, giving her a wink and patting her shoulder before walking past her. (F/n) took in an inhale before weaving through the crowd, hoping to hear something of interest.  _I gotta keep myself occupied somehow._ When she shrugged the strap of her dress up, something dragged along it, and she frowned.  _What-? Oh, that sneaky bastard._  
  
Smiling, (F/n) detached the small radio from her shoulder strap before carefully wedging it into her ear. "You're a sneaky man," She said quietly.  
  
 _"I'm aware. I'll have this in at all times, so let me know when something's going on."_  
  
"Of course."  
  
She had no idea what was going on in the outside world, but she had confidence that everything would be perfectly fine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was wrong.  
  
Sleeping against her cage, (F/n) stirred at the sound of voices.  _Little louder than usual, what's going on?_ She decided to play asleep for a little longer, attempting to analyze the situation.   
  
"Welcome to J-rank, Fushimi-kun," Nagare said, giving him a nod. Saruhiko said nothing in return, his glance briefly moving to the cage before looking away.  
  
"Don't think I'm here to make friends," Saruhiko said, eyes narrowed. "All I wanted was to see what's at the top."  
  
It took all of (F/n)'s might not to say something.  _So this is where he went... Seriously? I never thought..._ She lazily cracked an eye open, figuring nobody would take notice.  _It's him, alright. Still, though..._ He glanced over at her again, catching her gaze and she frowned, shaking her head slightly. Yukari seemed to notice this.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," He said. "Just in time to meet our new recruit."   
  
(F/n) gave a nod, reaching up to brush hair out of her face as she glanced away. Nagare lead the team out of the room, and she spoke in a hushed whisper. "I found him. He's here."  
  
 _"What?"_  
  
"Saruhiko made it to J-rank by attacking you," (F/n) elaborated. "I just saw him. The Green King and the others are standing with the Slates, I think."  
  
 _"Can you hear anything?"_  
  
"No, but I caught some info when I was pretending to sleep," She said. "The Slates are gonna be unleashed and everyone in the world will have powers. From there, it's survival of the fittest."  
  
 _"Anything else?"_  
  
"I know the Slates have a weakness," She continued. "And if I can get out of here, if I can get backup, I can expose that weakness. Also..." She looked to the side, making sure she wasn't being heard. "I'd warn Munakata."  
  
 _"Huh?"_  
  
(F/n) sighed. "A guy who may or may not be the Prime Minister has been running his mouth on how JUNGLE is so reliable. I think you can figure it out from there."  
  
 _"Got it. Stay safe, alright?"_  
  
"I hear you, Kusanagi-san. See you."  
  
(F/n) leaned back against the cage when she heard footsteps, but there was only one person. "Hm. Where are the others?" She asked.  
  
"Out to do something," Saruhiko answered with a sigh. "You look terrible."  
  
"Thanks, it's the cage," She responded sarcastically. "Although I think you know what I'm going to ask."  
  
"It's none of your business, (F/n)," He said, sitting in front of her. "You heard me when I came in."  
  
(F/n) frowned. "Seriously, Saruhiko?" She said, moving herself to the front of the cage. "What happened with Scepter Four that made you leave?"  
  
Saruhiko narrowed his eyes with no answer. Letting out a huff, (F/n) stuck her hand between the bars to put it over his. He jumped, turning to her. "You do know I trust you, right?"  
  
"What-?"  
  
"I trust you," She repeated. She lightly gripped his hand, the cold making her shiver. "And just like you leaving HOMRA, I'm sure you did this for a good reason."  
  
"Then you don't know me very well." Saruhiko scoffed, but he didn't move his hand away.  
  
"I know you better than most," She insisted. "You wouldn't do things for no reason. You find it a waste of time."  
  
Saruhiko fell silent. She wasn't too far off the mark.  
  
(F/n) frowned. "Saruhiko," She said quietly. "Have we been... Have we been friends for no reason all this time?"  
  
"No," Came the answer, surprising her. "There's... A reason."  
  
 _I wasn't expecting that._ "Really, now," She said in disbelief. "I thought you said I was annoying."  
  
Saruhiko seemed uncomfortable. His eyes moved around the room, never meeting hers. "You are."  
  
"So why?"  
  
"It's none of your business, (F/n)."  
  
"Damn well it's my business," She protested. "Come on, Saru, even now you can't trust me?" (F/n) knew she was trying to guilt-trip him, but she didn't care. She wanted an answer.  
  
"Dammit, (F/n), it's not that simple," Saruhiko grumbled. "And you're one to talk."  
  
(F/n) blinked in confusion, and he sighed. "You've always got something to hide, don't you? You keep mentioning these "personal reasons" that you refuse to take risks for. Plus the whole King deal?"  
  
"So you're the one that found out," She said. "Besides, my 'personal reasons' are... Personal."  
  
"Then so are mine."  
  
She shook her head, moving her hand away. "I just want out of here, Saruhiko," She looked up at him. "I want to go home."  
  
Silence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _"(F/n)-chan, do you have any idea where you are?"_  
  
Bolting upright, (F/n)'s hand immediately went to her ear. "Kusanagi-san? What's going on?"  
  
 _"Just answer the question."_  
  
"I... Don't know," She answered. "Definitely underground... Seriously though, what's happening?"  
  
 _"We're coming to take the Slates, and you, back."_  
  
(F/n) was wide awake now. "Seriously? Did you figure out -"  
  
 _"The Silver King has it covered, but he'll need your help. Can you break out?"_  
  
"Well, sure, I just need to burn the cage..."  
  
 _"Good. I'll let you know when we'll need you out here. Be prepared to run for your life, (F/n)-chan."_  
  
"I've been running all my life, Kusanagi-san. I think I'm good." With a smile, she took her hand off her ear before turning around, facing the part of the cage that was against a wall. Igniting one hand in red flames, she let fire spread across the bars. They easily melted away, leaving an open path.  _There. I can just go from there._  
  
"What's you status?" She asked, hoping Izumo was still on the line.  
  
 _"Not sure. The Gray King is already out here in front of Scepter Four. Nagare is very likely at the Slates, and the other two are waiting for us. That's how the plan is, anyway."_  
  
"Wait, we're missing someone-"  
  
"No, you're not," Came another voice, making (F/n) jump.  
  
"Saruhiko?"  
  
"Come on, let's go." Saruhiko said, grabbing the top of the cage. (F/n) crawled backwards, through the empty space she had made, and Saruhiko moved it out of her way. He offered her a hand and she took it, pulling herself up with his help.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked as they began to walk. (F/n) cursed his height, having to jog to keep up with him.  
  
"To open the gates for the Captain." He answered briskly, taking a couple sharp turns.  
  
"For the- wait, this whole thing was planned?" She asked, shock lacing her voice.  
  
"You said it yourself. I'd only do it for a good reason," He answered, glancing over to her. "Hurry up."  
  
(F/n) nodded, quickening her pace as they eventually turned into a room illuminated by computer screens. Saruhiko sat down in front of the center monitor, and (F/n) stood behind him, watching the screen. "It should be weak already," She said. "I scrambled the network not too long ago which brought down security."  
  
Saruhiko hummed in reply as his fingers worked quickly. (F/n)'s attention was removed from the screen when she heard a flapping sound. She turned to see a green parrot perched on top of one of the cabinets. Saruhiko spun around in his chair, PDA in hand.  
  
"Fushimi-kun," The bird chided, sounding a lot like Nagare. "You don't have to do this."  
  
(F/n) stood a little straighter, extending and closing her hand. She was ready for a fight. Saruhiko simply looked at the parrot with a bored expression before it continued speaking.  
  
"I can forgive this," Nagare said. "Releasing a dangerous hostage, trying to hack into our network. You hate being bound by rules but you hate all of the savagery, yes? This place is for you, Fushimi-kun."  
  
Saruhiko briefly glanced over at (F/n) before focusing back on the robot. "Then isn't that a shame." His finger pressed down on his PDA, sealing the deal. The parrot squawked menacingly before flying away.   
  
"Saruhiko, do you have a death wish?!" She yelled as he turned around. "They're going to kill you now!"  
  
"You think I don't know that?"  
  
(F/n) frowned. "...Saruhiko-"  
  
"You need to go help the others out," He said, looking to the side. "Standing around won't do any good."  
  
"No," She said, catching his attention. "I'm backing you up until they need me."  
  
"(F/n)-"  
  
" _No_ , Saruhiko, I'm not leaving you out to die," She repeated. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going with you."  
  
Saruhiko blinked at her before sighing. "Fine, whatever. Let's go." Nodding, (F/n) followed as he ran, doing her best to keep up with him. She held a hand up to her ear, checking for her radio before speaking.  
  
"Kusanagi-san!" She yelled. "What's going on up there? How much time do I have?"  
  
 _"Not much. You're gonna have to stall the Green King so the Silver King can continue his plan. I'm also fairly sure that the Gojo kid is heading your way."_  
  
(F/n) furrowed her brows.  _Best way to do this, best way to do this... I don't know!_ She could feel herself losing composure.  _I'd rather stay with Saruhiko but everyone else is counting on me! What do I do?!_  
  
"If you're that scared then close your eyes," Saruhiko's voice cut into her thoughts, causing (F/n) to look up in shock, even though he hadn't turned around. "You can make the better judgement in the end."  
  
 _He's right. Okay, three, two..._ She quickly shut her eyes, letting an image flash before opening them again.  _Not the answer I wanted, but probably the one I need._ "Saruhiko!" She called, and he came to a stop as she caught up to him. (F/n) took a stride forward, standing directly in front of him. "You better not die on me, you hear?"  
  
"...Yeah, yeah," He answered. (F/n) nodded before spinning on her heel and running in the opposite direction. "...Hey, (F/n)!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't get yourself killed either," He said. "I gotta tell you something important after."  
  
(F/n) couldn't help the smile that crossed her face before she quickened her pace, running back to where she had came from.  _If the demolishing of the Slates happens with me narrowly escaping, that means I've got something to do with it. If it means saving everyone..._  
  
Feeling fatigue threatening to halt her movements, she took in a deep breath as a silver aura appeared around her, allowing her to take her feet off the ground and move quickly to her target.  _I don't feel any limits, that's weird... Something to do with the Slates?_ "Nagare Hisui!" She exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of said man. "You're causing chaos in Shizume City! Is that really what you want?"  
  
Nagare smiled. "Now, now, Purple Princess. You should know as much as I do that this is the smarter choice."  
  
"Like hell it is," She retorted. "People are unhinged creatures. Given power, they can cause destruction all over the planet."  
  
"Your parents..." Nagare started, causing her to stiffen, "...Were killed by that same power. Were they not?"  
  
(F/n) swallowed hard. "My parents were hunted down and murdered by some enemy agency of my father's. It has nothing to do with the power of the Slates."  
  
"Is that the truth?" He goaded.   
  
"Of course it is. I did years of research on it," She responded. "I was sent off to a military camp to protect myself because my father knew. My father knew they'd come for us and it had nothing to do with our damn powers!"   
  
"Yet here you are, using them."  
  
"I use them when they're a gift," She said, biting the inside of her cheek. "But it's mostly a curse. That's exactly why people shouldn't have these powers. All it is... It's just another responsibility that shouldn't be given to people who can't handle it."  
  
Nagare only shook his head. "I do believe that's enough idle chatter," He said. "I would rather defeat you then butt heads on ideas that we don't agree with."  
  
(F/n) took in a deep breath.  _I beg to differ, but it may be my only chance to stall him._ "Fine," She said. "But let's make this a fair fight, shall we?" She rose her arms holding them out to the sides. A few hundred feet in the air, a familiar shape began to form. With her Sword of Damocles fully visible, she smiled.  
  
"Well then. Every step you take, I'll be watching you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two song references, have fun finding them!  
> See you next week!


	11. The Final Strike

Nagare let out an amused huff. "Are you sure that isn't raising the bar?"  
  
"You underestimate me and my knowledge, Green King," She said, crossing her arms as she floated above the ground. "I've always known about me being a King. I just never bothered out of fear. But now, with the Slates so close by..." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I've got nothing to worry about."  
  
"Then shall we?"  
  
(F/n) extended her hands forward, igniting one hand in red and allowing small bolts of gold to form in the other. "Let's go."  
  
Both Kings surged forward, clashing midway with a spark. (F/n) let out a grunt and backed off, deciding to throw gold bolts from long distance. Nagare dodged them, swinging his arm to form a wave of green. Not moving in time, (F/n) let out a yell when it sliced her skin.  _Shit, my wound reopened!_  
  
"What's the matter, Purple Princess? Or should I call you Purple King?" Nagare taunted. "I thought this was supposed to be fair."  
  
(F/n) hesitated before deactivating her silver power, letting out a huff when her feet touched the floor. "Oh no, it is," She said, grinning up at him. "All I have to do is use every single power in the book, right?" She could see the concern rise in Nagare's eyes, and that fact seemed to numb her pain completely. (F/n) wasted no time charging towards Nagare, colors combining and mixing and coming as one full punch. Nagare flew back, unable to dodge it.  
  
"See?!" She yelled, high on adrenaline. Her hands shook, her legs quivered, she felt ready to fight for her life.  _Dammit, Weismann! I dunno what's taking you so long but you better hurry your ass up!_ Caught up in her mental scolding she took a blow to the face, coming into contact with her nose and lip. She cursed and held a hand up as her nose bled. She licked her lips and felt a split.  _Oh, I'm so getting you back for that._  
  
(F/n) pulled back for another punch, but Nagare was faster, moving out of the line of fire and heading towards her. Panicked, she launched herself into the air and stayed there, groaning in pain as her bullet wound flamed, blood spilling onto the floor. Letting out a cough full of blood, she wavered before falling to the floor.  
  
Right before she hit the cement, something stopped her. "Shiro!" (F/n) blinked up in surprise at the Silver King, who only smiled at her and nodded. She continued to stare up at him before narrowing her eyes. "Could you  _get_  here any sooner?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Come on," He said, gently setting her down and helping her stand. "You need to get going."  
  
"What? No, that's not-"  
  
"You changed your own fate," Yashiro explained. "Something changed your mind. Now come on, go. You can't afford to get hurt anymore."  
  
(F/n) still seemed to hesitate, but she knew when to back out of a fight.  _This is just a matter of whether or not I can escape on my own!_ As she calculated her escape route, Yashiro glanced over to her before briefly taking her hands. She gave him a questioning look before nodding in understanding.  
  
Suddenly, she was floating in the air, up towards the skylight.  _I'm not actually running anywhere. I need... To do this._ As she continued to rise in the sky, (F/n) came face to face with the Silver Sword of Damocles. Looking up, her own was not too far from her head. Taking in a deep breath, she held her hands in front of her and began to strike the sword in front of her. As the force hit it, it began to crumble, shaking slightly with every hit.  
  
 _I can't handle much longer. I'm gonna throw up!_ (F/n) continued to unleash as much power possible before the Sword began it's descent. She looked down at the ground and could see Nagare's look of horror, along with Yashiro's look of approval. Realizing that her job was finished, she allowed herself to float away from the building and down to the ground, where Scepter Four and their trucks were parked.   
  
"What the-?"  
  
"It's her! It's (F/n)-chan!"  
  
(F/n) laughed as Andy waved his arms at her. When her feet touched the ground, she shifted her hand to hide the bleeding bullet wound. "That's a welcome greeting if I've ever gotten one," She joked, even though she was clearly exhausted and beaten. Andy placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her worryingly.  
  
"Are you alright?! Your nose is bleeding! Your lip is split!" She shooed him away from inspecting, letting out a huff.  
  
"I know, Andy-kun, I know. I'll be fine," She reassured before looking around. "What happened out here? Where's the Gray King?"  
  
Andy looked to the side. "The captain struck him down, but he disappeared. I don't think he went far, though..."   
  
(F/n) immediately felt a twinge of pity.  _I think I know exactly where he went._ "Well, I'm sure we'll find him soon enough. Where's Munakata?"  
  
"The captain is safe and okay!"  
  
"What about Saruhiko?"  
  
Andy fell quiet, and (F/n) bit her lip, waiting for him to tell her. "We're not sure where Fushimi-san is at the moment," He said quietly. "We know Yata-san of HOMRA was going in to save him, but otherwise..."  
  
(F/n) put her hands to her face, pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm... I'm sure he's fine. Saruhiko is strong, isn't he?" She let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"He is- Wait, (F/n)-chan, your side!"  
  
 _Damn._  
  
"Somebody get a-" Andy didn't get to complete his sentence when (F/n) clapped a hand over his mouth in annoyance.  
  
"I'm okay!" She hissed. "I need to make sure Saruhiko is okay first. This isn't the worst I've dealt with, okay?"  _Liar. You've never lost this much blood._  
  
"(L/n)-kun, you should listen to him," A voice said from behind her. (F/n) spun around before narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Munakata, look-"  
  
"I'm sure Fushimi-kun will be arriving in no less than a minute."  
  
"Huh-?"  
  
"Look at that, here he is now."  
  
When (F/n) looked over, she realized that Reisi was right. Saruhiko, being supported by some woman she didn't know, had just appeared. "Saruhi-!"  
  
"Please get in the ambulance, (L/n)-kun," Reisi ordered. "Fushimi-kun will be joining you shortly, don't worry. I'd rather you not die of blood loss."   
  
 _It may be too late for that._ With Andy's help, (F/n) made it over to the medical truck and was carefully laid down. She could feel both her powers and her body weakening gradually, and something told her she was done for. Various medical staff moved around the truck, checking her wounds and attempting to patch them up. A part of (F/n) wanted to tell them to not bother, it was useless, but she wasn't in the mood for hearing a lecture from Reisi.  
  
It wasn't long before a second injured person sat next to her, refusing to lay down. (F/n) couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she stretched out a hand, taking his. "Anything severe?" She asked, trying to keep her tone strong to contradict her condition.  
  
"Stab in the leg. I'm fine," Saruhiko answered, looking down at her. "You're stupid, you know that?"  
  
(F/n) let out a weak laugh. "You know that I'm a crazy bitch," She said, noting how he interlaced their fingers. "I just did what I had to."  
  
"I told you not to get killed."  
  
"I'm not dead yet, Saruhiko," She said, sighing. "I had no other way to stop Nagare and make it out alive."  
  
The truck began to move lurched slightly before it began to drive forward. (F/n) lolled her head to the side, looking up at Saruhiko. The corners of her eyes were going dark.  _I'm not gonna make it. I overused my powers. I didn't think about what would happen after the Slates were destroyed..._  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry for not telling you about... Stuff," She said, clearly drowsy. "I thought that if you knew the truth, you'd probably hate me..."  
  
"You better not fall asleep on me," Saruhiko warned, although she could hear his voice shaking.  
  
"Might not be able to keep that promise," She retorted. "Can you take a rain check?"  
  
Everything was looking blurry now.  
  
"(F/n), I swear-"  
  
"It's okay, Saruhiko," (F/n) said, lightly squeezing his hand. She smiled.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Her world went dark.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The doctor sighed as he stepped out into the hallway, clipboard in hand. The small crowd that had gathered looked at him expectantly, some looking more concerned then others.  
  
"...She's breathing, but she's in a coma," The doctor said. "Between severe blood loss and high-drained power, she got out lucky."  
  
"When will she wake up?" Akari asked, tears in her eyes. " _Will_ she wake up?"  
  
"If everything goes well, then yes," He answered. "But nothing is ever sure."  
  
Akari sniffled, turning to her fiance and gently sobbing into his chest. Misaki looked away, despair evident on his face. Izumo frowned. Reisi let out a sigh. Andy solemnly looked to the ground. Behind them all stood Saruhiko, his indifferent expression replaced with one of quiet dismay.  
  
"I welcome for those of you who are here to talk to her," The doctor encouraged, taking a step back from the door. "It typically helps because it gives the patient something to respond to. One at a time, please."  
  
By a silent decision, Akari went in first.  
  
She put her hands up to her mouth when she saw her best friend. (F/n) was covered in various bandages and tubes and wires, like she had just been in a war. The worst part was that Akari knew (F/n) wasn't opening her eyes anytime soon. "Oh, (F/n)..." She sobbed, walking over to the side of her bed. "Oh my god, what did you do to yourself?"  
  
Akari pulled up a chair and sat, observing (F/n) before putting her head down on the bed. "You better wake up soon, you dumbass..." She said, muffled by the sheets. "You promised you were gonna be my maid of honor, right...? Don't you dare break that promise." She wanted to hear an answer, but it wasn't going to come anytime soon.  
  
"Dammit, (F/n)... Wake up!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No matter what people tried, weeks passed, with no sign of (F/n) waking. Eventually, the group that had formed dispersed, leaving one lone man by the fourth week.  
  
And by the fourth week, she awakened.   
  
Feeling trapped, (F/n) twitched in her sleep, her fingers having a sort of spasm before her eyes opened wide. She blinked, the scenery unrecognizable. She felt as if she had been stuck in a dream.  
  
"Welcome back, (L/n)-kun," Reisi said. (F/n) turned her head, looking overly confused. "We almost gave up hope."  
  
(F/n) didn't speak. She turned her head back to look at the ceiling.  
  
"The doctors were about to put you under a vegetative state," He continued. "I don't think that would've been pleasant."  
  
"What... Happened?" (F/n) asked, not entirely coherent.   
  
Reisi crossed his arms, standing up from his seat. "You've been in a coma ever since the Slates were destroyed," He said. "From what Fushimi-kun said, you passed out on the way to the hospital and couldn't be woken up. The doctor assumed this was because you lost too much blood along with your powers."  
  
(F/n) frowned, attempting to push herself into a sitting position. "...The blood loss had nothing to do with it," She said. "Technically, it wasn't even the 'draining' of my powers."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"You read my paperwork, Munakata," She answered. "In a normal circumstance, an overuse of powers- whether I used more than three at once, or if I used them for too long- would cause my body functions to stop," She explained, glancing around at the tubes and wires attached to her.  
  
"While I was near the Slates, I was protected from doing that," (F/n) continued, sighing. "Knowing that, I activated my Sword and went all out, using all seven powers at once. I didn't think about what would happen after."  
  
Reisi observed her in silence for a few moments before sighing. "Well, the doctor said you'll be discharged in about a week after you wake up. Shall I let Fushimi-kun know?"  
  
"Nah," She said. "I don't really want visitors. I just wanna get outta here."  
  
"Understandable," Reisi replied. He nodded politely, saying, "Have a good day," before leaving the room.  
  
 _...Did Munakata just unintentionally do a meme?_  
 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
Exactly a week after she gained, consciousness, (F/n) was released from the hospital. Part of her wanted to call Akari to pick her up, but she wanted to keep her exit from the white-covered building a secret. Well, she needed to tell a specific person first.   
  
 _I feel so... Lost. Have I been out for that long? Why does the city feel so different?_  (F/n) stuck her hands in her jean pockets, letting out a sigh.  _I want my dress back. I don't have issues with jeans and a crop top, but I want my signature back.  
  
Well, I've got a priority before that._ She looked up at the gate looming in front of her.  _Hmm, no guards? Well, that doesn't change what I was going to do anyway._ (F/n) frowned down at the bandages around her body and patted them down before reaching forward and beginning to climb up the gate.  
  
Once she was at the top, (F/n) jumped down and began making her way to one side of the building. She sized up the climb before crawling up on the edge and carefully moving to the side, balancing on a windowsill.  _My ankles, yikes..._ (F/n) lightly tapped on the window, knowing she really hadn't thought this through.  
  
Even so, the window was opened.  
  
(F/n) didn't hesitate as she jumped inside, practically tackling Saruhiko into a hug. He stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor with a grunt, but she was laughing. "Saruhiko, oh my god, Saruhiko..." She held him close, hiding her face in his chest. Recovered from the surprise, Saruhiko used one hand to keep them upright and the other wrapped around her.  
  
"When did you wake up?"  
  
"Last week," she admitted, looking up at him. "Munakata was there. I told him not to tell you. Sorry."  
  
Saruhiko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Actually, I haven't told anyone- you're the first one," she said.   
  
"Is this having to do with what you said before you went unconscious?"  
  
(F/n) opened her mouth to answer, but the words stuck in her throat, and she awkwardly cleared it. "You got me. That's definitely a large reason," she shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to, y'know. Know an answer."  
  
"How long have you felt that way?" He asked.  
  
 _...Quit avoiding the question!_ "A year? I think?" She mused. "I'm honestly surprised you never noticed."  
  
"Never said that."  
  
 _Oh. Oh boy._ "Really now?" She retorted. "Then giving me an answer shouldn't be so hard, should it?"  
  
"(F/n)-"  
  
"Now that I think about it..." She began, her fists clutching onto his shirt. "Don't tell me we were both missing signals from each other." Saruhiko looked away, so she continued. "The whole thing about sleeping in my bed, and the controller thing, the dancing, the trying to calm me down..." (F/n) tilted her head. "Am I wrong?"  
  
Embarrassed, Saruhiko stayed turned away. "...No."  
  
(F/n)'s eyes immediately lit up and she hugged him tighter. "I can't believe you, you dummy. You could've told me."  
  
"So could you."  
  
"...Fair enough," she said, letting out a laugh as she looked up at him again. "But I'm happy."  
  
And so they both were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two song references, have fun finding them!  
> We're also approaching the end of the series! There will be one more chapter after this.


	12. Epilogue

_This epilogue is a bunch of mini-scenarios. Have fun!_   
  
**Making it Public (Accidentally)**

(F/n) let out a huff as a gust of wind blew her hair in front of her face, and she swatted it away. "I'm glad you have the day off, but why is it so damn windy?"

Saruhiko shrugged as he absentmindedly interlaced their fingers. "That's what you get for not bringing a jacket."

"I left it at home! I was gonna bring it!" (F/n) insisted. 

Involved in their own conversation, the couple didn't notice the attention they were getting.

"See, I told you!" Andy told his fellow clansmen. "I told you there was something going on!"

"Dude, we  _have_  to tell the others."

"Oh my god, send this to the red clan too."

(F/n) was thoroughly embarrassed when she walked into Scepter Four the day after.

**The Official First Kiss**

Saruhiko glanced up from his paperwork when he heard a knock at his office door. "What is it?" he grumbled, because it was late and he was really hoping it wasn't a certain group of annoying clansmen.

The door opened, and (F/n) stepped inside, shutting it behind her. "It's late, Saruhiko. Why are you still here?"

"Work."

(F/n) resisted the urge to smack him. "Originally, I was going to head home, but Munakata said I should take you with me," she said. "Or at least have you take a break for the night."

"Don't need it."

"Saruhiko you are taking at least a five minute break whether you like it or not. Now."

Letting out a sigh, Saruhiko closed his laptop and stood. He knew well enough that his girlfriend wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't listen. He followed her outside and to a nearby bench, a good distance away from the Scepter Four building. Even away from his work, Saruhiko sat stiffly, making (F/n) huff in annoyance. 

"A break means to  _relax_ , Saruhiko," she said in exasperation. "You can lay in my lap if you want?"

He gave her a look.

"Akari has told me it's very comfortable," she added. 

Sighing again, Saruhiko turned his body and laid down, his head resting in her lap. Satisfied, (F/n) smiled, gently running her fingers through his hair. "See? Not that difficult," Saruhiko shrugged, closing his eyes. He couldn't deny that this felt a  _lot_  better then doing his work.

"It's nice out tonight," she murmured, and he opened his eyes. (F/n) was gazing up at the starry sky, her eyes bright. "Remember last time we stargazed, Saruhiko?"

"...No?"

"Well, it wasn't really stargazing. But it looked just like this," she said.

Saruhiko wasn't quite paying attention to what she said, instead observing her features. (F/n)'s gaze traveled from the sky to the boyfriend in her lap, and she giggled. "Enjoying the view?"

"You could say that," he swiftly answered, embarrassing (F/n). Saruhiko sat up, turning around to face her. (F/n) looked up at him, tilting her head curiously. He glanced away, not quite knowing what to do in this situation. Shaking her head with a sigh, she pulled herself closer to him and laced her arms behind his neck. "What are you doing-"

"Doing what you're too embarrassed to do," She retorted, and he looked back at her. She was daring him to make a move.

Saruhiko leaned forward, lightly putting their foreheads together before (F/n) tilted her head and closed the gap. Her lips tasted like cherry, likely the taste of her chap-stick. But she was  _warm,_ and that's what Saruhiko couldn't get enough of.

She was the first one to pull away for air, but she was smiling, practically in his lap after unconsciously moving closer.

"Not that hard, is it?"  


  


**Finding Him Overworked**

(F/n) frowned as she observed the passed out figure on her couch from her doorway.  _Seriously? Did he overwork himself again?_

Setting her bag down and kicking off her shoes, (F/n) shuffled over to the couch, seeing a sleeping Saruhiko with his laptop on his lap and paper spread across the coffee table.  _Dummy. I bet he didn't have any dinner either. ...And this couch cannot be comfortable._

(F/n) wasn't a hundred percent sure if she should try and move him. Although light, he was tall, and that wasn't the easiest way to carry someone. Maybe she should wake him up. 

Gently shaking his shoulder, (F/n) whispered, "Saru, come on, wake up. The couch can't be comfy..." When he didn't wake, she sighed and leaned down, pulling out the bottom half of the couch so it had room for two. She traveled to the closet and grabbed a blanket before sliding in next to him, covering them both with the blanket.

Saruhiko groaned in his sleep and turned, wrapping an arm around (F/n) to pull her close. 

"So you are awake."

"Don't wanna move..."

"Fair enough. Go back to sleep, Saruhiko."

**Finding Her Overworked**

Saruhiko didn't quite know what to say when he found (F/n) passed out at the kitchen table. An unfinished glass of wine sat next to her, and she had her head down with a pen in her hand.

"Yet you get on me for working too much..." he mumbled, shrugging his coat off and hanging it up on the coat hanger. He walked over to where (F/n) was asleep and sighed, carefully reaching under her to pick her up. She didn't stir as he carried her to their shared room, gently setting her down before pulling a blanket over her.

He exited the room and began to clear the table, cleaning out the wine glass and putting her papers in order when something walked into his back.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was until my brain registered the change of location."

Saruhiko couldn't help the huff of laughter that escaped his lips. "What were you doing that made you so tired?"

"Uh... Workin'."

Rolling his eyes, Saruhiko turned around and wrapped (F/n) into a hug. "Come on. I don't need you cranky tomorrow."

"What do you mean? I don't get cranky..."

The next morning consisted of a grumbling (F/n) and about four cups of coffee.

**When He Said "I Love You"**   


(F/n) let out an exasperated sigh as she turned around on the couch, stretching across its entirety. "I'm so tired, jeez... Saruhiko," she said, "Are there any dishes in the sink?"

"Knives."

"...Your knives?"

"Yeah?"

"Saruhiko, get your goddamn weapons out of the kitchen," (F/n) sighed, "I don't want them to dent the metal."

"Fine," Saruhiko grumbled, pushing back his chair.

"Love you!" (F/n) called teasingly with a grin.

"Love you too," Saruhiko mumbled. Suddenly, he heard something- no, more like  _someone_ \- crash onto the floor. Confused by the commotion, Saruhiko walked around the couch to see a stunned (F/n) lying on the floor.

"Did I hear that right?!"

"Hear... What?"

(F/n) scrambled to stand up. "You said it back!"

"Said... (F/n), what the hell are you talking about?"

"You've never said you loved me before, Saruhiko."

Saruhiko opened his mouth before closing it. He didn't realize it was a huge deal- then again, she was right. He couldn't help but wonder when he noticed that his feelings were true.

No, but he knew. It was the simple things that gradually added up- her dedication to her work, the tolerance she had with him, the smiles she gave him- Saruhiko couldn't deny he was surprised he hadn't realized earlier.

Unable to verbally respond, Saruhiko shrugged nonchalantly. Seeing (F/n) happy made him feel a tinge of pride, especially when she threw her arms around him.

"You could've taken less time, though."

"You..."

**Taking Care of A(kari's) Child**

(F/n) felt her eyebrow twitch at the sight before her. "Akari... What's this?"

Akari bashfully looked away, shifting the weight on her shoulders. "Um... A child?"

"Very funny, Akari,  _he's already one?_ "

(F/n)'s best friend pouted. "I know what you're gonna say, but-"

"It isn't my business what you did and done," (F/n) cut her off, "But why are you bringing it here?"

"He, not it, and I want you to take care of him for a couple hours!"

(F/n) fell silent.

"A-kar-i..."

"I know, I know!" Akari said, trying to defend herself. "I know you don't like children, but you are kinda like his aunt, so you should be able to take care of your nephew!"

"I don't want to have this... This," (F/n) vaguely gestured to the child, "abomination near me."

"Come on (F/n), please? Only for two hours..." Akari pouted, giving (F/n) puppy dog eyes.

Finally, (F/n) gave up. "Fine. I'll take care of the kid," she said. "But if you aren't back in two hours-"

"I'll be punctual, I promise!"

_That, I doubt._

Akari handed (F/n) the child before waving goodbye and leaving. (F/n) looked at the boy in her arms, and he gazed back at her. "...What am I supposed to do with this thing?" she mumbled.  _Why would Akari trust me with her kid?! I guess I gotta feed it- him- right? What do I feed him?_

It took about half an hour, but (F/n) seemed to have the general idea down. She still didn't want the boy two feet within her, but she couldn't be blamed for it. After the child had eaten and fallen asleep, (F/n) laid him down on the couch. She watched him for a bit, going to turn around when she heard him move, rolling toward the edge of the couch before quickly being caught.

_I can't leave it alone or it'll kill itself!_ She sighed, sitting on the couch and setting him on her lap.  _Akari didn't even tell me his name, god dammit._ Feeling sleepy, she gently wrapped her arms around the kid and closed her eyes.

Outside the apartment, Saruhiko bumped into someone familiar. "Oh, Fushimi-kun, right?" Akari asked. "Sorry, I asked (F/n) to take care of my kid," she said, smiling. "But I wasn't as late as I thought."

Saruhiko said nothing. He didn't exactly know Akari too well; it was a little weird. "Right..." he mumbled, opening the door to find (F/n) asleep on the couch with a child in her arms.

Akari huffed out a laugh. "She could totally be a mom," she mumbled affectionately. "No matter how much she denies it."

Saruhiko glanced at Akari before focusing back on (F/n). He wasn't too keen on kids either; it was something he and (F/n) had in common. But Akari was right.

(F/n) woke up from her temporary nap and looked down at the boy before looking behind her and scowling. "Take this thing back, Akari. I didn't need to learn how to change diapers today."

Akari laughed loudly, walking over and taking her child back. "Thanks for taking care of him. I'll pay you back," she winked.

"If this is an implication I'm gonna have kids get rid of it," (F/n) retorted. "That possibility is..." she paused, briefly looking at her boyfriend. "Low. It's low."

"But still possible-!"

"Shaddup and get outta here."  


**In Need of Comfort**

When (F/n) had stepped inside their apartment looking ready to fall apart, Saruhiko was on full attention. It wasn't often either of them got emotional, so when one of them did it meant something was really wrong.

So when she collapsed on the couch and put her face in her hands, Saruhiko immediately stood up from his chair and moved over to the couch, sitting next to her. (F/n) leaned over to the side, putting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Saruhiko didn't ask what happened; she would tell him when she wanted to. He trusted her to.

"...Akari's son..." she mumbled into his clothes, "...He didn't make it."

Saruhiko frowned. He had overheard a phone call a couple weeks back, but all he knew was that Akari had been flipping out over something.

"...It's not fair, Saruhiko," (F/n) said, sniffling. "He was gonna be a great person, just like his mom, so why...?"

"Maybe it was better off," Saruhiko answered quietly. "Maybe the life he was meant to live would've made him suffer."

(F/n) took in a deep breath before letting it out. "He still should've gotten a chance. He could've gotten through it."

When the tears finally started to fall, the two sat in silence.  


**Finally Popping the Question**   


For such a tiny box, it felt like Saruhiko had a brick in his pocket.

Of course, he had a plan set out. (F/n) would get home, and they'd go up to the roof like they did as children and that's where he'd ask her.

But no, there was suddenly this super important party that Saruhiko  _had_  to attend, courtesy of his boss. If there was anything good about it, (F/n) was going as well, but he still felt gypped. He really hated when things didn't go according to plan.

"Saruhiko! Can you help me zip up my dress?"

Saruhiko peeked into their room and had to blink. "You're wearing  _that_?"

(F/n) turned around, giving him a questioning look. "What? Does it look bad?"

"Not what I said..." Saruhiko didn't want to be straight-up, so he mumbled, "You look nice."

Pretending that she didn't hear, (F/n) turned back around. "Just help me with this? I don't wanna be late."

Saruhiko stepped up to her and gently pulled the zipper up. "There."

"Shall we, then?" (F/n) bit her lip before covering her mouth, making Saruhiko scowl. "I know, I said I wouldn't laugh, but I've never seen you in a suit before!"

He sighed. "Let's go. I wanna get this over with."

"Yes, yes."

That was how the two were standing around, rubbing elbows with rich and snobby people. (F/n) was better at socializing than Saruhiko was by a long shot, and he wasn't surprised in the slightest when she came over telling him about new jobs she had gotten.

"...Although I don't think I want to be in here anymore," she admitted. "Wanna head out to the balcony?"

Saruhiko felt a thud in his chest. This was it. 

"...Yeah, whatever." He followed (F/n) out to the balcony, the cool night air breezing by. (F/n) leaned on the balcony and looked up at the sky. Like when they first kissed, Saruhiko could only focus on her.

He needed some serious courage to do this.

"(F/n)," he said suddenly, causing her to turn to him. He immediately felt his palms get sweaty. Why was he so nervous?

"Alright, spill the beans," she said. "You've been acting jittery all evening."

Saruhiko opened his mouth before closing it. He didn't even realize how he was acting. Taking in a deep breath, he attempted to gather himself.

"I'm not one for the elongated, romantic shit, so... Sorry," he started, making (F/n) tilt her head. Saruhiko sighed, his hand mindlessly going to his pocket. "And it's... Honestly, I've always wondered 'why me' because it made no sense."

"But you've stuck around for so long, so..." After trailing off, Saruhiko pulled the box out and got on one knee. "Would you?"

He looked up at (F/n) to see her mouth wide open and her eyes watering. "God, you're such a dumbass..." She laughed, covering her face in embarrassment. 

"Yes. Yes, yes, all the way yes, god dammit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too, would swear when accepting a proposal. That's saying I'd get married, which is...
> 
> Anyway, series finale, yaaaay! I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Reference/Symbols list:
> 
> Butterfly tattoo: Maidenhood  
> "Purple Princess": Her division between HOMRA and Scepter 4.
> 
> Chapter 1: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavinge and" Secrets by One Republic  
> Chapter 2: Friends by Marshmello and Anne-Marie  
> Chapter 3:Chandelier by Sia and Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell  
> Chapter 4: Tik Tok by Kesha and Salute by Little Mix  
> Chapter 5: Fight Like a Girl by Kalie Shorr and The Boys by Girls Generation  
> Chapter 6: You Don't Own Me by Grace and Airplanes by B.O.B  
> Chapter 7: Grown Woman by Beyonce and Unbreakable by Yusukekira  
> Chapter 8: Say Amen (Saturday Night) by Panic! at the Disco and Secret from Pretty Little Liars  
> Chapter 9: Cheap Thrills by Sia and Every Breath You Take by The Police  
> Chapter 10: Smile by Avril Lavinge and Monster by Beth Crowley


End file.
